Sweet Days and Long Hours
by Fyliwion
Summary: A collection of fics for each day of the month. Ranging from drabbles to full fics based around 31 separate themes, all revolving on Kaito and Aoko. Day Twenty-four: In the Waking
1. Illusionary Reality

**Author's **_**Note: **_A year or so ago I took on the 31 days challenge, and decided to do it again this year. They'll be out of order since I posted a couple already, but not all thus far are written up… we'll see what happens—but chances are you'll be getting an update daily for the next 30 days ^^;; You've been warned. They'll range from drabbles to full lengths to omakes or side scenes from fics I'm currently working on… whatever I manage to get out basically— Don't worry—other stuff will get updated too… but let me finish up with Japanese and then we'll discuss _that. _ ^_^ Enjoy!

**Title:** Illusionary Reality  
**Author**: Fyliwion  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Pairing: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Day/Theme:** July 9/but I'll come back to haunt you if I drown  
**Word Count:** 2552  
**Disclaimer:** Not Gosho… don't know where this came from…

* * *

He was everywhere.

Surrounded her every time she walked down the street. Every bar. Every case.

Escape?

Hah.

Once it was so bad she'd nearly grabbed someone as she yelled "_Kaito!"_, but the minute the man turned she knew it wasn't him.

Brown eyes not blue.

Cheekbones not as high.

Hair that didn't hang just the same way, and a puzzled expression as he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked softly _"Miss are you alright?"_

He was gone. She knew that. She that as well as she knew that she was Nakamori Aoko, but sometimes she'd see a glimpse of laughing blue eyes, or a smile that was far too akin to his smirk and she couldn't quite believe it.

The irony was unbelievable.

She was ready to tell him to get out of her life. Ready to call and tell him that if he showed up one more time she would see to it he was behind bars for good. She was going to hand him over, or at least threaten to kill him herself.

Gone.

She'd have taken back every thought. Every time she _wouldn't_listen when the words were right there. Forgive anything to just have him make her laugh one more time.

Haha—

A magician was playing in town once. She went to see the act, but found she couldn't even bring a smile to her lips as the tasteless tricks flashed before her eyes. Colored balls, dancing lights, a scarf pulled from midair, and roses scattered on the audience.

Disappearing acts and illusions, but she could see through them all.  
The hidden pocket in his coat, the compartment in his sleeve, the trapdoor underneath, and the switched flower when he handed it over to the girl in the front row.

She began to make a habit of it. Every show she'd catch more and more of the tricks, they didn't hold the same magic as they did when she was a child, nor were they ever quite as good as Kaito's had been, but once in a while they'd spring a new one she'd never seen and sometimes she'd almost break a smile.

Nobody ever wanted to see the shows with her, and she never asked.

Hakuba tried.

He would set a hand on her shoulder and look at her sadly as he shook his head, "He's dead Aoko."

"They never found a body—" it was a curt automatic reply. "No body was ever found-" her fingers tapped quickly against the keyboard.

"He wouldn't want you to do this…" he said with a sigh. "He'd want you to move on, it's been nearly three years now—"

She kept her lips pursed as her fingers continued to type away in the silence. She never looked up, didn't dare to look up and meet worried amber eyes.

"There are other people who care about you—" he added softly, "Remember that."

Nothing.

It was another few minutes before he finally gave up, and from the corner of the eye she saw him walk out of her office.

On her computer she went to buy a ticket for the next show…

When something finally changed it was on the train.

She'd worked later than usual, and had to pick up some things from the store before going home. She might not have even noticed the man if she hadn't decided to put down her notes and just take a breather for a moment.

It wasn't crowded. There was only her, three small children that looked like they might be siblings, the woman she suspected was either their older sister or mother, and an elderly man whom she thought might be homeless-

The youngest child looked as though she had been crying, red eyes and scuffed knees that he kicked angrily. She watched him with a small smile, and the older man seemed to be doing the same.

All at once the older man leaned down slowly and picked up a coin. Just a normal five yen piece, the type most people might wear as a good luck piece when their small. He twisted it in his fingers, but for some reason her eyes were drawn to the shine of it.

Then it was gone.

She blinked not sure what she'd seen. Except he had it once more, in his other hand now as it played across his finger tips.

Flicked it up.

Gone.

The little boy had noticed and was watching wide eyed.

The man said nothing as the coin ran to and fro from one hand to the next. Appearing and disappearing. It shouldn't have surprised Aoko—she knew where you kept the coin. Kaito use to tease her with it all the time, so she knew _exactly_where you hid it. Knew exactly how you set it in the crevice of the hand, or might keep two. She began watching _the other_hand in hopes of catching a glimpse.

Nothing.

Nothing there.

By now the children were laughing and cheering him along. He'd begun pulling more coins from the air, twisting them further and pulling them from all sorts of places. The old man whom she swore couldn't have been a day younger than fifty, suddenly looked younger as tired eyes sparkled at the children.

He saw her gaze kept where she'd normally look for a hint of hidden coin, and he winked her way as he held up his hands to let her see… he even rolled up the cuffs of his shirt as she found herself smiling embarrassedly at being caught.

The children and their escort finally got off a couple stops later, laughing and showing no sign of the sullenness when they first got on the train. The woman smiled gratefully at the elder gentleman who threw her a knowing smile as the doors shut and left just her and the man in the car.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when he said, _"Anything you'd like to see?"_

"What?" She asked looking up quickly. She felt her heart race from the shock, she knew he'd noticed her but…

"You were watching yes? Any particular tricks you'd enjoy?" The coin rolled to and fro along his finger tips and she found it was far easier to watch that then meet his sharp gaze.

"Ah—Um… No... nothing in particular…" the lie rolled off her tongue easily, but for some reason she felt a stab of fear as she said it.

The man slowly moved over a seat to lean closer. His back curled forward in a slight hunch, and his movements were still slow—but…

If only he'd stop watching her.

"I know others… what if…" he began to hold up his hand and a rush of anticipation flooded through her.

"No!" she choked out at last, "No… Not… Not that one… Please—"

He froze and let his hand drop. A single eyebrow raised in question before he shook his head, "If your certain."

"…I—"

"I just thought such a lovely young lady as yourself—"

The words wouldn't, couldn't come out as she looked back up and met his gaze. She sighed, "I… I just… it was a trick my friend use to do… No offense sir, but usually it takes some of the suspense from it."

"Was he very good?" A wry smile played on his lips.

"The best…" she felt a smile fight its way onto her face. It had been a long time since she'd been able to smile at the thought of Kaito.

The old man nodded and held up his hand once more, "You should keep it then. For a memory of him-" there was no poof. No puff of smoke. No glittering light. Just a single flower outstretched in his rice paper hands.

Somehow she didn't feel like crying.

Kind eyes smiling at her.

"Thank you-" she said softly taking the rose in hand.

"Of course-" he said with a nod before turning away.

It wasn't until he stepped off the bus that she realized that his eyes had been that exact shade of cerulean blue.

-. -. -.

"Damn these heists," the angry voice of the boss echoed through the room. "If I wasn't so sure he was dead I'd damn well say it was KID doing them!"

Aoko held her tongue even as the others began arguing over the logistics of the most recent case files that had been planted on their lap.

Gems missing. Every type and every color, although most specifically leaning towards shades of red. No apparent ties in anyways. When you added minor burglaries concerning a few antique heirlooms, there didn't even appear to be a real gem involved, but sometimes just cheap cut glass.

They weren't returned though. They never appeared again, and there was no note, no warning, and no sign there had ever been a person there.

"KID was known for his gaudy actions. Part of what made him who he was is his ability to draw a crowd. Too many of his heists relied on that alone, without the crowd there is no KID," this was Hakuba, well of course it was Hakuba… when wasn't it? "He was first and foremost a showman, so it would make no sense for him to have survived the fall, and then reappear and steal at whim. Nothing about the two are the same."

Mumurs of agreement except for the chief who shook his head, "No one else can get in and out like that without so much as a sound. What if he faked his own death and now he's just leading us off his trail? Weren't things getting a bit heated after those last few heists? You yourself got shot didn't you Detective?"

"Mmmm…" Hakuba threw a look to Aoko who had long since stopped taking notes, and was now gripping her pen tightly in her fist.

She cleared her throat and decided to speak up, "Well it doesn't matter really does it? After all we couldn't catch KID, and this person might as well be a real phantom for all we can find a lead on him. We might try a KID tactic to throw him off, but in the end even if it's the same person we can't do anything more than we have yes?"

She set her pen down, but her heart was still racing in her chest.

"True true Aoko-kun—good observation."

She gave a nod and finally stood up, "Excuse me… I… I think I need a glass of water," a wave of a hand from the chief and she took off from the room that had been slowly suffocating her.

-.- .- .- .- .-

She leaned over the bar in front of her and smiled at the bartender, "I'm one of the officers in charge of catching this new burglar you know."

The man gave a laugh and shook his head at the young woman. He'd seen her enough times in there that he was well aware of this but he slid her a glass of water, "I'm not giving you more than two drinks tonight Aoko-chan."

She shrugged as she took a seat and looked at the alcohols, "Why couldn't I get a nice normal exciting case. Like that one organization… I heard they all had names dealing with alcohols like Gin and Vermouth—" she said listing off the ones in front of her. "They had some trouble, but they were able to catch them in the end. One big shoot out… I mean I wouldn't really want a shoot out, but at least they weren't ghosts you know?"

It was a young man next to her. At least a year or two her junior who looked up with a questioning look, "You really can't mean that?"

Blond hair hung messily in his eyes, and she was surprised to see how attractive he was. Not her type though. Not really but…

"Of course I do. You actually get to _do_something. All I can do is stand and watch… and if or when the real bad guys show up, it's in the shadows where you never know if they're there."

"Careful what you wish for-" the young man went back to his own drink. A cocktail of some kind that she wasn't familiar with .

Watching the red liquid swirl in the martini glass she frowned, "What is it? I've never seen something quite that shade… well I've seen some, but usually not in a martini glass—"

The bartender grinned, "S'called a Rose," she jumped slightly and the young man gave her a sheepish grin. "One of the sweetest thing you could drink what with cherry juice, kirsch, vermouth, and cherry brandy. Not to mention this one here actually _wants _a drop of rose syrup in the stuff—" he added giving the young man a wink. "Don't have too many who ask for it."

She felt a wave of surprise, and then met the young man's nervous blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

She bit her lip, and then took a plunge.

"May I have a sip?"

The bartender stared at her in absolute shock. The young man looked surprised as well, and she felt her nerves roll but…

Well either they thought she was a tramp, especially rude, foreign, or just plain crazy… Unless…

The young man's eyes touched her own and she felt another jolt as familiar smile crept onto his lips, "Of course-" he handed the glass to her.

She wasn't so sure anymore. This was ridiculous… if she was wrong then she was committing enough indecencies to shame anyone.

Too late.

Her lips set on the rim, and she tasted the residue to sugar along the glass. Of course… why not make the thing sweeter.

It was surprisingly good, and in some ways did remind her of the faint scent of roses, and far too sweet for her to ever drink.

His eyes never stopped watching her.

She handed back the glass, "Thank you."

"No problem…"

She could see the resemblance now. She usually noticed it immediately but this time it took her a moment longer. Perhaps because she was tired, or perhaps because she realized it wasn't a wig but his own hair. She wondered that he didn't wear contacts when it was so obvious… but she hadn't noticed immediately so perhaps it wasn't as obvious as she thought.

He spoke first, "Would you like to get dinner? I know it's late but-"

"I haven't had a bite yet… was at work until late-" she said with a small smile. "I'd love dinner."

A grin.

A normal grin that held all the familiarity she was use to, "Excellent. I was too… Right then.." he slipped a bill to the bartender and held out his arms, "I know a great little restaurant that keeps these hours. It's a bit unconventional but-"

"Unconventional sounds good…" she slipped her arm in his as she stood lifting her purse.

"Excellent!" they started to stroll out of the bar as he added, "I don't think I ever introduced myself—I'm-"

She shook her head and squeezed his hand, "It's alright I already know." She grinned back at him feeling the weight gently drift off her shoulders, "Right?"

Laughter.

"Yeah… I guess you do."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__On some of the bits inside… I use Aoko-kun in the one instance since… well I kept it vague on whose still in the department. –kun can be used when discussing co-workers who are female and given I had her in law enforcement but her father's also there… it seemed more likely than possibly Nakamori or especially Aoko-chan which would be possibly insulting. I'm not certain where the fic came from… I had some stuff I started a while ago where Kaito saw her everywhere… possibly in a previous 31 days challenge… and after the last one I thought I'd switch it up… Here's the first in your new series of ficlets! _


	2. Breathe

**Title: **Breathe  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: DC/MK  
****Theme/Day: **July 10/ you were never able to keep me breathing  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **Do I own these characters? Nope.  
**Author's Note: **It's weird. It's shorter. I warned you guys XD (You'll get another update later today as well… so hah! I just wasn't home to post .)

* * *

"One. Two. Three. Breathe…."

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Breathe. _

"Come on Aoko" he whispered in her ear as he repeated the process.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Breath. _

Nothing.

Still Nothing.

"Aoko… Dammit! Come on!"

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Breathe. _

Hadn't he done enough already?

How many times had he done this?

He told her he didn't love her.

He told her he was KID.

He told her he was leaving forever.

He told her…

And now?

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Breathe. _

"Please…. Please… Aoko… please…"

Lips against hers. Hands pumping her chest. Hands shaking her body.

"Breathe! Dammit Aoko Breathe!!!"

_One. _

_Two. _

_Thr—_

A hand gently set on his shoulder and he looks up to see hard golden eyes looking right back at him.

"Don't just stand there!!! Do someth-"

"She's gone Kuroba…" the golden eyes unwavering and just a gentle pressure from the hand. "Let her rest in peace…"

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

"She's gone…"

_Breathe. _


	3. Twisted

**Title**: Twisted  
**Author**: Fyliwion  
**Fandom**: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Theme/Day**: July 11/ destroy the dreams I ever dreamed  
**Rating**: Strong T  
**Warnings: Suggestive material concerning torture/sexual advances. Mildly graphic.**  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own these.. Gosho does…

* * *

His hand slid up her arm pushing her hands upward. Struggling wasn't really an option, not even as he took the ropes and slid them around her wrists, tight but thankfully not painfully tight.

Her breathing was jagged, and she still saw starts in her eyes. Her head hurt a little, but not so much that she couldn't think. Couldn't—

"Sorry—" she heard him whisper.

He slid off her shoes, socks, more of the coarse rope slipped around her ankles. Knots. More knots. Someone would have to cut her out of this when they finally undid her. Leave it to a magician to be able to tie her up properly.

"Are you sure she can't slip out of that-" it was a cold voice behind him that asked that. Not Kaito's warm tenor that softened the words at the worse of times. Not a nice voice to listen to.

"Tight as can be… She could squirm for hours and these wouldn't go anywhere—" Kaito said it in a short, quick, business tone way. Like he was discussing the coffee or perhaps what he should have for lunch, but she was surprised to feel a slight tremble in his finger tips.

The other man "humphed" in a non-committal way and then waited as Kaito's finger's left her.

She felt chills when she heard loud echoing steps come closer, and a large calloused hand slip along her ankle. The hand ran up her leg… further and further before stopping at her thigh and the voice asked (for she still couldn't see his face), "You or I finishing her off?"

That got a response from her, she tried to sit up but couldn't due to her arms still being over her head and the drugs from earlier too prominent.

"No…" she said weakly. "No you can't- I'm… I'm…"

"Nakamori's brat. Yeah I know…." A cold laugh, "And we can do anything we like… you obviously can't stay around—"

"Plea-" The hand moved off her thigh and suddenly a hard "slap" resounded from her face where the man had hit her.

"Shut up… I don't want sobbing women, or I'll have Absinth here gag you as well. Then no one will hear you screams at all…." The hand patted her cheek only to slip down her neck…. Further and further as she felt a sob well up in her throat.

Finally, "That wasn't part of the deal," his tenor was hard. Stern. Giving a warning to the man whose hand wouldn't stop touching her. Wouldn't move…

"Plans change…"

"Yeah but she's suppose to get out safe—" he added angrily. "Agreement in the first place: Only if she's not involved. I dropped everything else for your group, but like hell I'm dropping this one. She remains unscathed. I know we had to tie her up. I know she needs to be drugged again, and yes I understand you wanting to rough her up—but she goes free at the end of this whole mess with a warning."

A dark laugh, "You really believe that don't you? What are you going to do? _Leave?_The words hung mockingly. "You know you can't… although if you like I might kill you along with the girl if you're really that eager."

"No one's getting killed this time. She's only seen my face—and I'm already on the run. Isn't that one of the reasons you kept me in the first place? No one outranks me in disguise, not even _her."_Aoko struggled against her ropes fruitlessly, but fell still as the other man's hands tightened around her ankle once more.

"We kill her."

"I won't let you do that…"

She saw a glint of metal… a gun?

"You really think that'll stop me?"

Kaito's voice was hard, "It killed Snake didn't it? Move away from her-"

The hand moved… back up along her leg, higher against her thigh, the inner thigh, she let out a whimper and the man made a deep chuckle, "She seems to like it."

"I'm giving you your final warning… stop it…" hissed Kaito she heard something click on the gun.

"You really do like her don't you? They'll find her even if you were able to kill me," she tried not to gag when his hand moved up… over her belly, under her shirt…she twisted away from the man's fingers as they ran over her bare skin, "Does it bother you? Watching me—"

"We were only suppose to tie her up and leave her for someone to find her. Or possibly ransom her—She's Nakamori's daughter and you _know_she's off limits." This time Kaito's voice had the same edge this second killer's did. "Now back off or I'll shoot and explain to the higher ups later."

"I'm far more useful than you are—"

"Yeah but I was much harder to get…"

Aoko let out a yelp as the hand moved again. Her cheeks were red, and by now tears were welling up as she yelled, "Stop! Please… Stop… Kaito make him… make him… please…"

"She's begging for you—" hissed the other man.

"Are you not going to move?" Asked Kaito flatly.

"No-"

The man's voice was cut off and she heard a gurgle. She turned her head enough to see blood spurt, and his hand fell limp and another gurgle. A moment later Kaito's soft hands were back… she felt him going over the knots untying them quickly as he didn't say a word. When she was able to sit up she saw cold blue eyes that wouldn't meet hers, and she looked over to see a man in all black laying with his throat slit on the floor. A metal card in his hand where he pulled it out.

"Kai-"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_I don't know. I just have no idea… I thought about doing more of a cliché… but this came out instead. Imagine of Kaito really ruining everything—why he's joined up? How he got involved? I usually give a background but this demanded to be written and it'd give me a headache if I tried to figure out what it was thinking so oh well._


	4. Knowing

**Title**: Knowing  
**Author**: Fyliwion  
**Fandom**: DC/MK  
**Theme/Day: **July 12•if I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: I own? What? Hah!

* * *

He held out a hand, a single solitary hand that hung between her and the rest of the world. And he waited, waited as blue eyes met his, while her soft white hand clenched and unclenched in a fist. Waited as she stood there frozen in place as she took in his appearance.

She'd rather not know. Were it anyone else in the world she'd rather not know—or she should say she'd have _loved_to know who he was… but not that tidbit. Not that last line that he just _had_to throw out there with the best. She would have been perfectly fine not being told that bit.

Except…

He tilted his head to watch her, for a moment she almost thought she saw laughter in them, but another second and she wondered if that had been something else entirely. He didn't move his damn hand—of all the stupid…

She poised herself, she had responsibilities, she had her sensibilities and if she placed her hand in his then all those would fall to pieces.

But…

"You realize Kaito that I'd probably have been happier not knowing all all—" her voice was dry as the words played out. It wasn't really a response at all, but for the life of her she couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Yeah but you already knew right? So I figured if I was going to tell you I might as well tell you everything—" His eyes lit up, "I can still run if need be."

She turned her head away and sat back into the chair not meeting his eyes, "I don't think you actually mean a word of that."

"Oh?" He still wouldn't move and in the background the music was still playing in her head.

"Yes. You know Kaito… if I didn't know you… I hadn't met you when we were six and I was a sobbing little girl I'd probably have never gotten along with you—"

He looked bored as she spoke up to him. He yawned, "So?"

"…You're a playboy. A spectacle. You toe the line constantly, and on top of that we have about as much in common as oil and water, and lets not even bring up your night—"

"Yeah yeah. Got it… Okay so we don't fit together, and you'd really rather not be aware of any of this. What's your point Aoko?"

She set her hand in his palm and pulled herself to him, "Do you really think it'll work?"

He grinned. A brilliant happy Kaito grin that said he didn't have a care of the world, and he'd fight tooth and nail with anyone who said other wise.

"But you do know me right? You know me better than anyone, and you'd still kill anyone who said otherwise—" his hand brushed her cheek teasingly, and a gentle blush ran across her cheeks.

"Kai-"

Soft lips catching hers, and she wondered vaguely if they'd attracted a crowd yet… stupid Kaito… stupid show off…

"Is that a yes?" He whispered in her ear.

"I shouldn't…" but her voice wasn't in it.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__I don't know... I haven't the slightest clue... make your own guesses XD_


	5. Sunshower

**Title:** Sunshower  
**Author:**Fyliwion  
**Fandom:**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Theme:**July 13•the ones that are never said and never explained  
**Rating:**T  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own them… and if I did they might turn out more like a Takahashi Story than Gosho's  
**Author's Note:**This is to make up for the somewhat-lacking story yesterday ^_^

* * *

He'd have to call everything off. Make a clean break. He couldn't and wouldn't put her through that.

He'd put her through enough, but he hadn't expected this. Three drops was all it had taken, and he _knew_that it was enough. Bullets just didn't go through a person like that.

Honestly he was terrified he still might have one bouncing around inside of him.

He'd also realized there would be no destroying Pandora. The gem was harder and more resilient than any diamond. Wherever the stone had emerged from, it wasn't earth, just like he'd realized that whatever he'd been fighting at the end of things _couldn't_have been human.

Immortality in the palm of his hand. No fountain of life needed, when all it took was a couple drops from a crying gem.

Oh well, who better than an immortal thief to do the honor's on making sure no one else got a hold of it… not that it mattered since it would undoubtedly be another ten thousand years before it cried again.

So he went home with all the intentions of breaking it off with Aoko.

Which never happened.

Rather it seemed impossible. He'd never seen the girl as happy as she was when she came over the next day and started a cleaning spree in his house. She showed up to shove him out of bed, baked his favorite cookies, and only chased him out of his kitchen once with a mop.

She hadn't been in that good of a mood since… well it was entirely possible that she hadn't been that happy since KID first made his reappearance.

And for some reason the opportunity just wouldn't arise.

Day after day she just got closer, and finally he managed to get out that he'd _found _Pandora, and a few more heists and then he'd really quit KID for good… but he still just couldn't tell her the rest.

She'd want to stay, and she'd never realize exactly what it meant.

Perhaps the most shocking bit was when he finally pulled out the gem, and she reached out with wide blue eyes to hold the sparkling gem she simply stroked perhaps the most priceless artifact in the world before handing it back and saying softly, "You'll keep it safe Kaito… I may not like you putting your neck out like that—but if anyone will, you will." Before giving him what he almost thought was a serious smile and then running off to take a burning batch of cookies out of the oven.

Sometimes he really didn't understand his best friend.

As the days passed into weeks, and then months nothing really changed except that they grew closer even as he told himself to push her away. Whereas he had previously been the one sneaking in her window, her house, picking her locks, hanging on her like some sort of annoying shadow—now she seemed to have taken up perpetual residence with him.

When they finally kissed he knew something had to change.

Their second kiss he told himself he really couldn't lead her on like that.

The next time he began coming up with ways that he might be able to at least stay with her awhile.

Faking his own death came to mind. Disguises. His father had looked young for a very long time, and Kaito had noticed that his hair, nails, and facial hair still grew. On a whole very little changed at all, except that he didn't appear to die (he just hoped he didn't continue to age and just not die… that would be too excruciating).

He supposed there would be someway to keep up the façade, and when it wasn't possible any longer have a preplanned death…

It wasn't the best laid plan, but after waking up beside her, and watching the sunlight glide off her pale skin and beaming face… he couldn't and wouldn't leave her until he absolutely had to.

He almost told her the truth again just before he proposed, but chickened out as she was babbling on about some movie she had seen about a _kami _who loved a mortal…

It would almost be a normal life he hoped. As much of one as he could promise… and he'd deal when the time came…

And of course she said yes. And threw her arms around him, and then hit him soundly for taking so long.

Then the wedding came…

And that's when Kaito first began to notice.

Kaito for all of his worries and problems concerning mystical stones and magical beings had never been particularly superstitious. Perhaps it came from his magic tricks, or being able to figure out much of the play behind them.

But as they stood in the early light of morning at a shrine (satisfying his mother's and her father's wish for a traditional wedding), and as were just ending the ceremony it began to rain.

Gently, almost more of a misty shimmer that glowed like gems as they fell from a nearly clear sky and causing them to shine even more.

Aoko looked out her eyes bright, and some how reflected in the background of the sunlit rainstorm she looked breathtaking. Not just pretty, or even beautiful—but something else entirely.

And for the first real time Kaito was uncertain.

Most called it a blessing. Hakuba called it nonsense, while Akako had smiled and asked the magician teasingly if there was something he wasn't telling them concerning where he'd gotten so good at those magic tricks of his.

Aoko almost looked a blushing bride the way her cheeks went red and she told them all quite vehemently that neither she nor Kaito was a kitsune thank you very much, and how dare they even put her in a category with a trickster creature like that.

Kaito just grinned wickedly and teased his bride that if she wasn't careful he might end up sprouting a tail.

Really though a chill went down his spine, since the last had hit a little too close to home.

In the end though married life worked well. Children weren't mentioned, at least not immediately. Kaito worked on building his career as a magician and Aoko still did her projects on the side.

They were happy, and more often then not Kaito forgot about the slowly approaching deadline.

It took years though. In the end he and Aoko traveled, and neither mentioned the continuing lack of children. Kaito had begun to worry that perhaps it would be impossible… after all who knew what effects Pandora had left… maybe he was more frozen in time then he knew.

But it wasn't until they returned after a particularly long tour through Europe, and he saw Hakuba again that he realized just how much the detective had aged.

They'd had dinner that was almost civil as they discussed new rises in crime, ingénue thieves, and how Hakuba was expecting his son to follow in his steps for all the boy was only four.

As he excused himself to the restroom he stared at his reflection. Thus far he hadn't bothered to hide anything, to add wrinkles, to even bother trying to grow out a mustache (well he almost had, but Aoko said the thing was ridiculous and if he didn't cut it they'd be getting double beds for a while.)

Smooth.

He was shocked Hakuba hadn't mentioned anything, although he did remember the way the detective's eyes had narrowed when he saw him. Perhaps he'd just brushed it off as make up, or vanity or something else.

But needless to say… he began dreading the trip home.

He slid into bed with his wife that night and watched her as she turned up to look at him. Worried blue eyes stared back at his troubled expression…

"Kaito?"

He ran a hand down her cheek… through her hair and shook his head blinking again.

"Kaito? Is something wrong?"

"No…" he said his voice coming out with far more ease than he thought. "No… I—I was just thinking that's all."

"Good-"she said with a smile before moving closer against him. "You had me worried for a moment."

"Mmm…" he pressed his lips against her head, but his mind was still racing.

Aoko didn't look a day older than when they first got married.

He began to notice. Began to look for the little things. A wrinkle. A grey hair. Something that might give away that she was getting older, but instead there wasn't a sign of _anything_.

He noticed that she began suggesting they might go back to Europe. Expanding their tours… seeing their friends from home a bit less…

Kaito was well aware that he needed to do something about himself when he did run into Hakuba for a second time, but he didn't know what to say… and had no idea what to even imply about his wife.

Together they didn't look much older than perhaps twenty four or twenty five. They were now well into their thirties, and it was becoming noticeable that something was up. Aoko didn't say a word though… she continued on like she had during the time he'd known her.

Once or twice he'd tried to tease it out of her…

Both times he'd nearly been beheaded with the mop…

He'd eventually given up.

He tried to wrack his brains about Pandora. Had there been an opportunity for her to take the tears? During the main battle was there a chance some tears had been saved? Could the gem have cried another time?

But no… that wasn't possible… the entire time surrounding the myth had at the end lasted less than an hour and Aoko had been nowhere near. Even Kaito had only gotten the drops by accident… grabbing the stone and cutting himself on a sharp edge… he'd stuck his finger to his lips before he even thought about it, and by then the syrupy sweet taste of the gem had already made its way down his throat.

No… she couldn't have tasted Pandora…

So then what?

For a while he'd begun to research mystical creatures… immortal creatures. He brought up anything and everything that he'd used when he first searched out Pandora. Angels, demons, spirits, kitsune, vampires... anything that might be immortal and take a human guise. Anything that might cause a mortal to become mortal.

The memory of their wedding came to his mind, but no… he'd seen Aoko drunk and if anything he'd fit that identity more than she would. Aoko was an open book on every account, especially when it came to him. If she was a _kitsune _she'd have at least shown her tail by that point.

He thought...

He'd even delved into mermaid folklore, for all he'd barely been able to get through the pictures and myths of the scaly scary creatures.

Well it might explain his aversion to fish… maybe he had some sort of psychic aura… but no that didn't quite make sense either since in that scenerio he would have probably adored fish since they gave him back his Aoko.

She inquired a few weeks later if he'd help her learn some of his make up techniques he used for disguises. He pulled the kit he reserved for aging and never asked the question that plagued his lips.

After all it was Aoko… it was still Aoko. He would know if it wasn't Aoko. His family hadenough of a gift for magical things that he was at least certian that nothing was posessing his beloved wife.

So unless she told him other wise, he'd stay silent…

Because no matter what manner of being the man's wife was: fox, demon, angel, cat, badger or mermaid… one thing still remained constant.

Once the man unveiled what his wife was, she _always_ left. By force or by choice she was gone.

So as he finished the last myth in his collection, he closed the book, piled it with the others, and left his research for good.

Demon or Angel… it was still Aoko and she was still by his side.

And in the end… that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_I actually do know what she is, and I might do a couple alternate chapters with the possibilities (I'm leaning towards one, but there's another that I promised for a friend). However… I also like the not knowing, so I'm interested in seeing what your thoughts on the matter are ^_^ It's been a while since I did something a bit AUish… and this one had its roots in a couple fics I'd worked on and never finished enough to post._


	6. Forever and Ever

**itle:**Forever and Ever  
**Author:**Fyliwion  
**Fandom:**Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou  
**Theme/Day:**July 14/ Forever meant so many things  
**Rating:**G  
**Disclaimer:**I'm still Fyli… not Gosho

* * *

At six forever was how long we'd stay friends. In our minds we'd be friends forever, and you'd always be at my side, and always making me laugh. I had no doubt about that forever…

By eight we thought our parents were forever, it never hit either of us that your Dad, your Dad with all his magic and tricks might not be immortal. I didn't know what to say, or even what to do. I didn't know Mama that well—so it wasn't really the same. And your Dad did _magic _so how could he die?

Twelve was the age that reconfirmed that first thought, only now instead of just being _best friend's forever_there was that little nagging voice in the back of my mind making up scenarios. Me becoming a famous police woman just like Dad, and you being a world famous magician—we'd be married of course.

When eighteen arrived forever was starting to look bleak. For one, you'd drifted off more and more, and I was looking at different universities. Forever? We were lucky if our friendship would last through college. Forever didn't exist anymore. Forever ended with death, which was always hanging over us too, after Dad ended up in the hospital after the one heist. Forever— Nothing lasted forever, and even your friends change.

At twenty-one forever was the amount of time that I knew I'd hate you. "Forever, and ever and ever—" because you'd been lying to me _forever._And I'd already hated you "forever," and now you gave me every reason never to think of you again… forever and ever and ever… which is what I told myself night after night… and all the while wondered if the pain was ever, ever going to end or if that was forever too.

But at twenty-five you explained that forever was in the middle of a gem. Forever laid inside some little tiny stone that looked like it wasn't worth much at all, except when you held it up in the moonlight. Eternity was right there in the palm of your hand, and it was all for the taking if we wanted it. Just when forever was on another star, the gem opened up a new world that held all the magic and mystery that we'd believed in when we first met. Forever…

You also smashed it that same night…

Forever was what you asked for when we were twenty-eight and KID was gone. After we knew that forever didn't exist, but that forever was also exactly what we didn't want. Forever at your side. Forever dealing with _you_and while I wondered exactly what on earth possessed me to say yes?

I did.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__Not my most original one yet… and I'm still not a huge fan of first person… ah well… experimentation!_


	7. Another Day

**Title:**Another Day  
**Author:**Fyliwion  
**Theme/Day**July 15 /The way the blue sky suited her  
**Fandom:**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Rating:**T (suggestive material)  
**Disclaimer:**Not Gosho! Nope

* * *

She was crying on his doorstep, and he let her in.

She was a wreck, well Aoko didn't exactly cry prettily. Although he really did think she was beautiful at anytime, he was also honest enough to know that when Aoko cried her face grew red, and her hair tended to tumble down and her eyes were puffy and red.

That didn't mean she didn't look lovely. The tight fitting black dress hugged her just right, and dipped just enough in the neckline. Her hair was still piled up in a cascade of curls, and while her make up was smeared it was easily noticed that she'd decked herself all out.

He wasn't even going into how short the dress went, and the tall pump's she was wearing to finish the outfit off.

But there was also two pieces of luggage with her, and a duffle bag that looked as though things had been more than just haphazardly stuffed in there.

And it was definitely past normal hours which meant something had happened.

But he almost comment, almost said something, until she let out another sob on his front porch and instead he had an arm around her and was leading her into the house without another word.

A pot of tea later with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, he was delicately trying to brooch the subject. More like he wanted to know what had happened. This was Aoko—and nobody got away with hurting Aoko like that… He knew she'd had another date but—

"Think you can talk about it?"

She buried her head in his shoulder and shook her head again, "I… it's not fair…" she muttered angrily.

"Yeah that's life for you. Likes to kick you in the rear-" he stroked her back soothingly, "Sure you don't want to tell me?"

She didn't meet her eyes but rather kept them pointedly on the back of her hands. For a long while he thought she was going to refuse, which he'd deal with—after all she could stay with him as long as she needed to no problem—but it would be helpful if she'd explain exactly what went on that she had left in the first place.

Finally she clenched her fist and in a very soft voice murmured, "I'm not good enough."

Except Kaito couldn't have heard right. No matter how big of a jerk the guy was there was no way in the world he'd have said something like that to her. It was Aoko. Sweet, innocent little Aoko, who might have a temper sometimes, but couldn't harm a soul.

"What are you talking about," he slipped an arm around her, "You're better than anyone I know. How can't you be good enough?"

"Not for his parents…" she muttered angrily. "Not for his grandmother… he said they didn't approve, that I was a little too modern. I have a career and none of the qualities that makes a good Japanese wife." Her voice seeped with anger and shame, "He said it's him not me. That his family's too traditional, and well I grew up with my Dad so it's not my fault… Apparently his parents already have an omiai set up for him… Some daughter of a wealthy company owner… beautiful too I bet—not some tom boyish officer." She tried to steady her voice, and Kaito was well aware she was starting to venture into the land of self pity, but on the other hand he was too infuriated to really care.

His arm tightened around her, "He's crazy. If he's going to let his parents lead him by the nose like that then he doesn't deserve you, and you don't want him as a husband anyway. You'd probably go crazy haven't to deal with his mother anyway." She sniffled and he handed her a kerchief firmly telling her to blow. He then pulled out another and started to wipe away some of the lines of mascara on her face.

"Kaito it's true though. I was raised by Dad… I don't know a lot of the stuff that most people value. I can cook, but I like my job… I don't want to quit… especially if it mean's I'm suppose to dress up and.. .and what?"

He snickered and pinched her nose, "Aoko… I think I'll roll over and die the day you stop working in the force and suddenly decide to take up flower arranging of your own free will. That or I'll send the men by with a nice white jacket to take you on vacation for awhile… That is if you weren't arrested for murdering your husband first." Pushing the hair that had fallen in her face he made her look at him, "You know you can stay here as long as you need to."

"I probably should go home to Dad-"

"But you don't want to face him—" Kaito nodded his head, "I understand. Don't' worry about it, I have the guest room and you can just make yourself at home. The futon might need airing out a little, but plenty of space for two people. Don't worry."

She caught her breath, "What would I do without you Kaito—" she asked looking away again, and Kaito felt a laugh building up.

"Oh… I don't know… take up flower arranging? Tea ceremonies?"

"Idiot!" She hit him for good measure across the head, and he grinned back as he ducked from the second swing.

It took some getting use to having her live with him. For one there was the fact that neither were really morning people, and both tended to take showers when they got up.

Both were not use to locking the door either when doing so, which led to the first week of several peeks.

Like the first morning when Aoko walked in as a dripping Kaito was just reaching for a towel. She only gawked for about ten seconds, before Kaito managed to get out some sort of comment about "enjoying the view" and "where did he rank" before she fled and slammed the door behind her.

Later it was Kaito who walked in as she was stepping out of the shower, and he ended up gawking for a full five seconds longer before she leapt back in and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Of course just as Kaito decided to change and maybe take a shower at night apparently Aoko had the same bright idea… leaving them both in towels and gawking before they shut their rooms with bright red faces.

They'd finally learned to lock the door after the first week.

Meanwhile he was glad to see Aoko was doing better. It helped that apparently her ex had come groveling and apologizing (personally Kaito suspected the girl his parent's had hooked him up wasn't half as pretty or interesting as Aoko) but thank God Aoko had more sense than to forgive him.

Even Kaito grinned at the way she stormed around his living room talking about that bastard and how she'd nearly knocked him out with his own bouquet… and see if she didn't shove it where the sun didn't shine. Or at least make him sterile.

As she finished venting he beamed at his girl before grabbing her by the arm and saying, "I think mon amie that a celebration is in store! Dinner and champagne! What sayest thou mi'lady?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but could hardly protest as they were nearly out the door.

* * * * *

She knew she needed to move out. There was no doubt about it, especially since she couldn't just keep mooching off Kaito forever.

Perhaps she could move back in with her father, now that she realized just how much of a jerk her ex had really been (it still hurt when she remembered the way he'd brushed her off. The look of his mother's scruitinty as she wrinkled her nose in distaste at Aoko.)

She could also afford a small apartment of her own, closer to work and giving her a little more privacy—she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to move back in with her Dad just yet, and he'd been taking care of himself thus far all right.

But for some reason it never seemed to come up.

First she was too busy. Then Kaito was busy. And neither really wanted to talk about the issue of when was she going to leave. For now she'd cook dinner, bake things when she had time, clean up after she was done with stuff… and Kaito made sure everything was still stocked, in its place, and kept her smiling in the late evenings.

She felt more at ease than she had in months.

But finally something opened up, and a friend at work mentioned a great little apartment that seemed to be within her price rnage, and just the right distance… and she decided it was probably time to get out of Kaito's hair before he did decide she needed to go "poof" altogether.

Except even as she told him about the place it was odd how the tension seemed to rise, and while he talked about how happy he was for her, she saw a little something like disappointment in his eyes.

She wasn't even going to go into the way her stomach dropped from beneath her…

* * * * *

And so it was one night, just before she signed the lease that they decided to dress up and celebrate. Another night of champagne, and some fancy meal that Aoko could never dream of affording on a regular basis, but Kaito with his seemingly never ending funds could.

And like it or not she couldn't help but run through in her head that it was not a date. Definitely not a date. Except that they were listening to the music, and at some point Kaito had even dragged her (almost kicking and screaming) up into some silly sort of dance that she definitely could not follow the steps to, but some how he led them both spinning around the floor.

And the champagne left the sweet taste on her lips, and her heart fluttering, and even as she got home she couldn't get the image of his blue eyes burning into hers. And somehow she no longer wanted the little apartment across town, with it's open windows and wide space.

Rather she wished for all the world she could just stay there.

** * *

Kaito's nerves finally were beaten down. For all he knew Aoko might already be asleep, but he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that it was entirely unlikely, and there was no reason in the world for her to say yes.. but he figured it didn't hurt to see if maybe… just maybe she'd be interested in staying there. Not in a relationship or anything, but just as roommates.

It got lonely anyway.

"Aoko?" He knocked once and didn't hear a response.

"Hey Aoko?" Another soft knock and he opened the door a little bit…

She stood in the room with one hand around her back reaching for the latch… she was wearing nothing but her undergarments…

Well if they could be called undergarments.

Both were lacy, and personally Kaito put them more in the category of "lingerie" then "underwear" the way the matching blue set just covered enough.

It left very little to the imagination in the way it hugged up her hip, and cupped her…

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks—while he'd walked in on her in the complete nude at least twice in the past couple months, this was far different. This left his mouth dry, and he was well aware he needed to get out of the room before a: he did something he really regretted and b: she noticed just what kind of reaction she was "rising" out of him.

He didn't even know Aoko wore underwear like that nowadays.

"Ah… Kai—" she was too stunned to say anything as his eyes ran over her body. On one hand that's part of the reason she wore it… not that she expected or… for that matter wanted Kaito to see her in it, but some how it felt good to know she was wearing something nice underneath her clothes. That she looked good with them on and off… and the way he wouldn't stop gapping… which she really really should do something about… meant that apparently he approved.

It did wonders for a person who had just been told she didn't meet up to Japanese femininity.

"Er…" she tried to sqwuak but for some reason she couldn't even muster a yell. Maybe it was all the bubbly she'd had earlier. She was still a tad light headed, and for some reason she didn't want Kaito to go. She blushed more and started to reach for a robe hurriedly, "I uh…"

"Sorry… you er…" he turned still red.

"No… I didn't hear you um… knock…" stupid Aoko. Stupid stupid Aoko… why didn't she go for it? He was obviously interested right? Of course he was a guy… what guy wouldn't go wide eyed at lace like that.

"Well…" he managed in a cracking voice, "You definitely don't look like a boy anymore… that's for sure."

"Kaito!" she yelled and crossed a couple steps to his him soundly over the head, "Stupid! No girl wants to hear that!"

He winced turning back to her and catching her arm, "Hey I said you DIDN'T look like a boy… definitely… not…" his eyes dropped down and he realized his action had caused the robe to swing open, he forced himself to look away as he let go.

Aoko blushed.

Finally he managed, "It… it… looks good though… someone's awfully lucky—" he managed with a weak smile.

By now she was a shade of magenta, "I wasn't sure it… it suited me… I thought it was cute though and I don't know… don't laugh but its nice to know you're dressed well in your over clothes and underclothes…"

Suited her? How couldn't it suit her? He thought to himself in awe. It suited her like the blue sky suited her. Like roses and moonlight and dances under the stars… or kisses in the rain… or all the things he'd imagined he might someday do with her. It suited her just like her police uniform or the oversize pjs that she looked cute if a bit flustered in. It suited her in a way that he'd never even imagined he might actually see on her.

"Aoko… your… damn and that bastard really said you weren't good enough?" He tilted her head up deciding he could wait a couple more minutes before making a beeline for a cold shower.

"I… I should change…" she said looking away and starting to tug from his arms.

He couldn't wait, "Why don't you stay here?"

She turned, "What?"

"You could pay half the rent. Honestly I wouldn't care, but I know you might and it'd be cheaper if you did. There's plenty of room for the two of us… and damn Aoko but it gets lonely. Why move into the other place when you can stay here?" He suddenly felt his heart speed up, "Please?"

"Kaito I don't know what you're"

"It would work out… we don't I mean… you'd still have your space and its not like I plan on seeing anyone. We could keep mum about the situation—"

"Kaito—"

"I know… I know… I wouldn't let myself get in the way. And I'm not just saying this cause I get to walk into a beautiful lady changing in my bathroom or bedroom or what not… although I admit that is a plus… but I really just—"

"KAITO!"

It managed to shut him up as he stared at her in surprise, "Yeah?"

She took the inititive to stroll over… (still in that robe that really didn't hide all that much) and smile up at him, "I agree."

"Eh?" He blinked.

"I'll stay…" she said readjusting the robe still blushing, "Although if you don't get out of my room and let me finish changing I might end up kicking your ass all the way to Timbuktu-" she added with her eyes narrowing.

"That's fine…" he said turning around to grab the door, but not before flashing her a large grin, "I need a shower anyway. A colllllddd shower…. "

He shut the door just as a yell of "KAITO!" broke through her room and he heard something crash into the door.

Who knew… maybe they did have a chance after all?

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****_This prompt should've been easy, but for some reason it really really hated me… I thank Candy-chan for finally being like "Blue lingerie!" and while no there was no smex, and just some leering done by Kaito… it worked… See you all tomorrow!_**

_And who said anything about length *sticks tongue out* the last couple I just felt COULDN'T be longer without ruining them kthanks XD _


	8. Progression

Title: Progression

Author: Fyliwion

Fandom: DC/MK

Theme/Day: July 16/Take those verbs and play with them

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine still

* * *

_to join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc_

_to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

_t__o seek the affection of with intent to romance_

_to take a husband or wife; wed_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Kiss- Kissing- to Kiss**_

It wasn't that romantic as far as first kisses went.

He didn't think about it before it happened, rather she had just been standing there looking up at him with those worried blue eyes of hers.

What possessed him to do it he had no idea, but he went with his intuition anyway.

No one mentioned though that kissing was slightly awkward- that suddenly he was very aware of his whole body:

Where his hands went, how he was standing, and most of all the continuous thought in the back of his mind that _Oh God is she going to hate me after this? _

But she didn't pull away, instead when he finally did the honor of taking a breath she looked up at him with even wider, bluer eyes and her hand flew to touch her lips.

He supposed, watching the blush pass over her cheeks, that it might not have been oh so terrible as far as first kisses went…

But he also suspected he'd be practing it quite a bit more….

And figured he might as well start with a second try.

_**Love- to Love- to Fall in Love **_

They weren't positive that they were "in love." There was plenty of water under the bridge for one. Also plenty of what was just pure lust and hormones.

Plenty of pent up emotions that screwed around with the two of them too.

They'd always been inseparable, but now Kaito would clamber through her window almost every night of the week.

They'd always cared about each other, but for the longest time they'd seen their emotions as those of family members, not whatever it was they were facing now.

Definitely not at the level where Kaito couldn't keep his hands off her and Aoko could barely stand having him out of her sight.

But even so they weren't positive where they were going in this physical relationship that had appeared between the two of them.

Then one evening while they laid out on a large expansion of grass, staring up at the sky, Aoko turned to look at Kaito—and everything changed.

The way his hair hung over his forehead and into his eyes… blue eyes looking up at the moon and that looked so far away she thought for a moment he might not be there at all.

Her heart sped up, and she felt herself lean into him, warmed as his arms wrapped around her—resting his head just above hers.

Just laying there, looking up at the night sky with Kaito wrapped around her like a second skin, like that Aoko knew that somewhere along the way things had change…

Somewhere in that long expansion she'd fallen in love completely with him.

_**To woo- to Court—Courting **_

They had already been dating when he started buying her things.

Well he'd always "bought" her things, but suddenly he found her gifts everywhere.

A walk by a jewelry store and he'd have to pick up the pendant that matched her eyes exactly.

Bouquets of flowers that seemed especially beautiful, her favorite chocolates that happened to be on sale, anything and everything that happened to scream Aoko when he saw it.

She'd scold him and say he shouldn't bother but he'd just tease her and shoo away her protests- Partially because all though he'd already completely stlen her heart, watching her wear the pieces he found made him know all the more she was completely his.

_**Marry- to Marry- Marrying **_

He knew it shouldn't scare him, but it did. He had the ring six months before he was able to even think about coming up with a plan on how he might give it to her.

Of course fate really had it in for him, and it would figure that it would happen during a heist.

He was bound to get hurt eventually- and it was especially certain that a particularly pissed Aoko would be waiting to greet him when he got home. The same Aoko who would peel off his blood stained jacket (of course he probably shouldn't have bothered getting out his whites… but he figured he'd be willing to ruin two suits of clothing so long as if he happened to pass out along the way he wasn't dressed as KID.)

And then of course it was Aoko who started cleaning out said coat pockets before she threw the blood stained garment in a corner with the rest of his things. Out came an extra smoke bomb, magic tricks, a deck of cards… and of course the little black velvet box he'd been toting around with him since he bought it.

Even his _Wait_ came far too late as she held it up for a better look.

He was too exhausted, too tired, too weak to protest as she slowly opened it and meanwhile he went on to hide his face in his hands.

~_Oh _was the soft noise he heard from her. And then a small sound of what he hoped was delight. Finally he managed _"It's… This wasn't suppose to be how I asked you-"_ he muttered still looking at his hands.

Aoko didn't say anything… rather she beamed at the ring and gently picked it up, "_Can I?" _

"_It's yours silly." _

"_Do you mean?" _

And the smile on her face was all the yes he ever needed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__They are getting married far far too much… I need to do something about that. Yes I'm behind… even more now… I came down with a summer cold—and Thurs/Friday is always a hard day for me to get out since I'm usually not home much at all… Maybe I'll have the next one out by tomorrow morning and another tomorrow night. We'll see. _


	9. The Lesser of Two Evils

**Title: **The Lesser of Two Evils  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **DC/MK  
**Theme/Day: **July 17/ When you leave, it will be hard again  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters… It'd be way too shoujo

* * *

He watched her slowly wither under his eyes. He'd leave for a trip and return to see her a little more tired, her face more and more drawn, and her eyes slowly losing the spark that had always been Aoko.

She never complain, and always claimed that it was nothing… really. Too much paper work kept her up late, or perhaps another study about a particular heist that had happen a couple weeks prior.

But every time he came back he was well aware she was more haggard than she had been before the last time, and more than once he was well aware of seeing red circles around her blue eyes.

It was watching her slowly go from a young, vibrant young woman into a thing ghost of her former self that finally made him step forward to try to do something. He tried taking her to dinner a few times, tried to laugh and smooth over what he could.

But there was nothing. She was polite, sweet, but he knew quite well that Aoko was not interested in the slightest in him. Rather her eyes were still hidden behind a screen that let part of herself peer through the cracks.

Then there was the trip where he came back to see the same young woman who now not only looked exhausted, but also disheartened. Her blue eyes didn't quite meet his, and later he overheard one of the other officers talking about the _magician _she was seeing. A young man who had been helping on the KID case, and had come along to teach them how a few might have been done.

Nice enough young man, but a bit of a showman—and not famous by any means—definitely not that great of a magician either.

That's when he started to worry a little more.

He thought about talking to her, but that would be impolite. Technically it was none of his business, she had a right to date whoever she liked no matter how improbable he might be in a relationship. Of course when they broke up because he had apparently been cheating on Aoko—and yet Aoko didn't so much as bat an eye.

That's when he really began to worry.

It wasn't until his last return that he took matters into his own hands. When he realized Aoko's tendency towards men who tended to have dark messy hair, sharp blue eyes, and that same smirk another wore so well.

It was when he met her most recent date that he finally took matter's into his own hands.

A quick call and a simple threat made the whole thing possible in seconds. Sure enough was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, drinking a mug of coffee, doing thecrossword puzzle, all over breakfast when he came down the next morning.

Hakuba crossed to his kitchen and looked at the coffee suspiciously before taking the pot over the sink. The thief on the other hand grinned widely and said, "I didn't put anything in it if you're nervous."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you. I think I'll just go with the fresh one-" he poured it down the drain and started a second pot trying to ignore the impertinent man who'd let himself in for breakfast.

"So serious. Dear me—aren't you in just a chipper mood… how delightful to be able to keep you company –" Kaito folded and leaned back in his chair. "You invited me over after all."

The detective continued to ignore the magician who was watching him expectantly, "Well?"

"Most people use the door Kuroba."

He flashed a wide grin that showed all his teeth. Hakuba grimaced as the other man said cheerfully, "I did!"

"Forget it…" he shook head and finally poured himself a cup before taking his seat across from Kuroba who had now taken to juggling tea cups that looked suspiciously like the _good _china.

Several _long _seconds of silence it was Kuroba who broke the ice, first by making the china he was bouncing around disappear, and secondly by asking off hand, "So what was so important that you needed to drag me back into town and have this little meeting? If you're under the impression that there was some sort of KID proof you found, or perhaps a deal you considered making I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint-"

"Nothing like that-" Hakuba cut him off quite sharply. "This has almost nothing to do with KID."

The _kaitou_ look impatient and shifted under the other man's scrutiny, "What then? I can't imagine you wanted to talk about the weather, nor the price of peas in Persopolis—I'm quite busy and while you're company is simply so charming-"

"It's about Aoko."

And that managed to stop another syllable from coming out of the other man's mouth. His eyes, face, lips, not a single entity on his face gave away the barest emotion, although it did not go how rigidly he sat, and how he didn't quite meet the other man's eye.

"What about Aoko?" His voice couldn't have been flatter had Kaito tired. Hakuba had hoped this would go more smoothly then it was, but he didn't have the patience to deal with Kaito being sulky.

"You need to see her."

Kaito's eyes widened and then he broke into a long laugh, "Oh that's rich-" he said grinning. "Really rich. You? Telling me I should visit Aoko?" He shook his head and let out another snort, "Somehow I don't think that's in anyone's best interest."

"Hers."

"No ones. Not hers. Not mine. Hakuba did some other criminal hit you on the head a little too hard? I am the last person on this planet Nakamori Aoko would wish to see." The magician suddenly looked older. Much older. Like Aoko he'd lost weight (although Hakuba personally wondered if in Kuroba's case that had been even more dramatic.) He looked tired, weary, and obviously in need of a break. Blue eyes didn't meet his in so much as a dare, but rather just stared slightly past Hakuba.

He wasn't faring all that well, and suddenly it showed.

Hakuba frowned, "She wants to see you Kuroba. She misses you and it's apparent every single day."

"I think you're-"

"I've tried to help her myself. I've talked with her, tried to do what I can, but it's plain that it's you she misses. She wants to see you Kuroba, I don't know exactly the nature of the quarrel when you two broke up—but I have some idea in regards to the two of you. I wouldn't even be speaking to you about this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

Kaito scowled, "What? You can't tell me she's threatening to jump off bridges, or walking around like a zombie? Are you sure you aren't jealous of her most recent date?"

It was Hakuba who raised a brow and said slowly, "A man with messy black hair? A man with blue eyes and a smiling demeanor for all it's easily apparently he doesn't have her best intentions in store? Very handsome, and looks a great deal like-"

Kaito stood up and in a handful of strides was staring out the window. Hakuba didn't say anything as Kaito muttered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Every man she's dated seems to look more and more like you Kuroba. I'm not jealous but I am concerned… she even went out with two magicians she met through the department."

The silence in the room could have been cut with a night. Hakuba didn't know what else to say, even as he watched the magician shift nervously where he stood looking out at the street. Kuroba wasn't a blathering idiot, he might be many things but even he could see that in this case it was to both his and Aoko's benefit if he just swallowed his fear and went to see the girl.

For both their sakes.

The magician still didn't turn around as he slowly said, "Perhaps that's just her type."

Hakuba wondered what would happen if he grabbed his pistol and shot the damned man through the head. Did Kuroba really think that Hakuba wanted to see the two of them together? Did he think that he felt like feeding the Inspector's daughter to a world renowned thief was for her the best? Was Kuroba completely stupid?

"Kuroba. There are types… and then there is what Aoko is doing. _She is looking for your replacement_. It's as obvious as night and day. The day after heists she comes in red eyed. She stays at the office until someone has to either come and fetch her, or force her to leave and I know for a fact I've seen her there more than once after one am in the morning." The detective stood up and walked slowly towards the thief, "The men she have dated have nothing to do with their personalities, but all of them would remind anyone of you. One man almost had me fooled, of course he was the one who had the wife he failed to mention to Nakamori-san."

The thief didn't even wince. Didn't look at the angry detective, but kept his eyes carefully on the street. Hakuba started wondering why he'd even bothered, "Have you even heard single word I've said?"

"Some."

"Kuroba at least talk with her about something. I have been watching Nakamori-chan simply curl up and stop bothering,, and while I may dislike you- When you left it hit her hard, and she's only been getting worse."

Kaito scowled and finally turned around. It was a shock how much emotion had seeped into his face, and most of all his eyes. The mask he'd warn earlier started to crack, and Hakuba could see that at least some of his words had finally gotten under the thief's skin.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Kaito turned angrily to the other man. "What do you want me to do? Walk up to her and sweep her off her feet? Go wish her a good morning and then hit the road? What? Show up, take her out to dinner, sleep with her, and then go back to work? Dammit Hakuba she's worth more than that, and that's how it would end! Shit, that's if she was even willing to let me over her doorstep, which I sincerely doubt she would."

"Kuroba I am trying to get you to see that she's madly in love with you and misses you. Please, just go speak with her. It's as bright as day you miss her too, and I know for a fact I've seen you sneak in twice to bug her—don't be so shocked I wouldn't be as close to catching you if I couldn't see through some of your disguises."

"Haku-"

"Do it or don't, but I'm asking you to look in on her and just try Kuroba. Just try—because as much as thoroughly dislike you, I believe in this situation you may very well be the lesser evil."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I love all my reviewers fyi. Even if I haven't replied… honestly guys? Without reviews and my fics would wither and die and just curl up in a corner even more… Thanks for all the well wishing… just a summer cold and I'm feeling much better— I have no idea why yesterday's chappy got posted twice (although I was in a bit of a rush… so that might explain it.) Hopefully today's chapter will be out later- I'll see what I can do. _

_I might do a second part to this fic later as well… we'll see. _


	10. Stolen

**Title:** Stolen  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **DC/MK  
**Theme/Day: **July 18•the profession of my fingers floating over you  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning: **Take one look at that theme… where else would I be going with it? Yeah PWP warning  
**Disclaimer:** Gosho draws us out a kiss once ever 700 chapters, some how I don't think he'll ever be one for the smut…

* * *

Never in her life had she been scared of Kaito. There had been many times she had been angry or upset or scared _for _him, but regardless of what had happened, no matter how cataclysmic, she had never been scared _of _him.

He was Kaito after all, and like KID there was one main rule that she knew lay at the center of them both—do not harm. It might not hold true for her emotions, but she also was aware that around Kaito… around her Kaito she would never be hurt.

But she was beginning to wonder if she'd pushed it.

The words had just poured out. They weren't things he hadn't heard before, the first time she'd seen him in white the accusations wouldn't end—but then it had all been true as well so perhaps there was a bit of a difference.

She yelled that he wouldn't leave her alone. That he was heartless, that he didn't care about anything but that bloody gem of his and his persistent need for revenge. She yelled that he must enjoy the thrill out of tricking her, enjoy watching her cry over him like another one of his twittering fan girls. That perhaps there was a kink for him—crying women.

She threatened to turn him in. Threatened to arrest him herself if he didn't explain everything. Asked him again and again why did he even bother with her if it wasn't just for the fact that she was so saturated into the police force that she made a great prize for him.

And suddenly he had her slammed against the wall, and there was no sign of the gem, no sign of anything except burning, _burning _blue eyes that were angry and fuming and looking right at her. And she found herself still trying to curse at him, still calling him _Bastard! _

And then he had his mouth on hers, with her arms pinned on either side of her… his body nearly flush with hers as his lips took hers forcefully… not quite painfully but not gently either. Her eyes flew open and she pulled away, but instead she saw those intense eyes looking at her with pain and regret and… and what _else?_ But whatever it wasn't' she didn't know.

"_Kai-_" she said… for the first time in her life her heart pounding its way of her chest… partially from longing and partially from fear. She knew instinctively he'd never hurt her… knew that it was still Kaito… but knew that somehow she'd pushed him past his limit. Pushed him past whatever wall he'd kept up between the two of them.

He recaptured her lips letting them open this time and moving on to a hot if slightly gentler kiss. One hand let her wrist drop, but she gasped as it slipped to move along her leg… up past her knee, along her thigh higher and higher and… she moaned into his mouth but he didn't let her drop… didn't stop. Her free arm clutched to his neck as he shoved her harder against the wall to hold them both up.

"Kai-" she murmured against as he finally… finally let go of her swollen mouth… Her eyes were shut as his fingers drew patterns slowly… oh so slowly along her thigh… up and up and… Oh God she thought she was going to die right there in his arms…

And suddenly his lips were on her again, this time not her lips but moving… down… down her neck… and he had his hands gone and her jacket had disappeared a long time ago and now he was working on her shirt… the buttons opening quickly one after the other as his lips sunk lower and lower… and oh God if someone walked in on them they were so screwed up but suddenly she didn't care… didn't care at all.

It dropped to the ground, fell as she felt his tongue slide over her breasts… a hand cup her and brining it out of her bra… messaging it, twisting, causing her knees to nearly buckle as he nipped it with his teeth and there… there his damn smirk was back. Damn grin that she couldn't escape.

And suddenly they were back in her bra… and he drew lower and lower… and she felt her skirt bunched hire up, and suddenly his fingers were sliding along her thigh, and his lips were back against her neck… and he was nipping it almost painfully… even as she slid her leg up along him and his fingers encroach higher and he slipped a finger around the elastic and… and….

She hissed and knew she almost yelled his name because suddenly he had one finger over her lips and he was whispering in her ear, "Quietly—" and she realized that he was panting too and that his breathing was just as irregular and she found herself being brave enough to slip a hand down and hear him let out a moan as shaking fingers went to his waist band.

"Not.. we shouldn't here—" the bastard managed as he caught her hand to hold over her. Good time to be saying that… she thought wildly as he leaned in further… although there was little other time as the hand still caught under her skirt moved, and she was suddenly holding onto him solely and prayed that they didn't lose their balance or they were completely gone… and when did he learn _this _because she couldn't see _anything _except Kaito… Kaito… and…

And she buried her face into the crook of his neck and felt _tears _slipping out of her eyes as he withdrew his hand and she was aware he was cleaning it off on some scarf before he let it slide back around her waist… and he stroked her hair with his other one… still holding her up almost like a small child this time… his fingers floating over her...

His fingers that had stolen priceless gems worth more than a king's ransom…worth more than many countries… fingers that had stolen her just as easily as any stone.

Stolen her so utterly and completely.

And suddenly she was afraid… so afraid… because she realized she wanted him more than anything. More than she ever wanted to capture KID, more than she'd wanted him to just tell her… flat out if he cared about her or not. Wanted him so badly that at that moment she thoroughly believed that she'd drop everything to go with him wherever he wanted.

He was a thief, and she was just another prize for the taking—but right then… as he slipped his arms around her and carried her away—to a soft bed… and to a gentler night…

She didn't care.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _It's a bit ironic… I had ANOTHER one started for this that… was based more around a sweeter happier smexy scene… and I knew it'd be smut because I read the poem this prompt came from—and well the poem is **fascinatin****g**… go look up the "The Cinnamon Peeler." I will give you this much… the line sounds exactly like what it means XD But yesh I had a happy version written up and at some point I just went "Oh" because I realized that it really would make much more sense if he kind of "stole her" anyway I've been kind of craving to write a darker slightly angstier smex scene for months now… _

_Anyway there was definitely no getting around the raising the rating for this to M with this chapter. Ah well. _

_I'm almost caught up… -.- I would've had this out in time but I fell asleep when the first writing didn't go so well… _


	11. The Wildest of Rumors

**Title: **The Wildest Rumors  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **DC/MK  
**Theme/Day: **July 19/ theories and logic cannot explain  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: ***coughs* I'm er… as bad about Gosho as taking forever? That's about all we have in common.

* * *

Kaito and Aoko hated each other.

They hadn't always hated each other, even after they graduated they hadn't hated each other… but _something _had happened and hate appeared to imminent for both parties.

For Kaito it was seen in the way he didn't meet her eye. In the way that his jokes towards her that once had been more light hearted and teasing seemed to now be the ones that cut straight to the bone. The ones that made a person wince as they heard him comment about "She is getting around isn't she? Third date this month… Can't keep a man that long huh?" With nothing in his voice that implied he might have anything except resentment for the young officer.

Aoko it was even easier.

Aoko yelled. Aoko screamed. Aoko let her wrath be known with an open face… That is if Aoko actually meant to forgive.

But when Aoko went quite, with her lips pursed and her eyes ready to tear apart the next individual that crossed her path… that was how you knew she wasn't going to forgive you on any account.

It became common knowledge that unless you wanted instant death you simply didn't bring up Kuroba Kaito's name around her.

There were all sorts of theories that floated around. After all Kuroba had hung around her like some sort of attachment, and usually at the most in opportune times. More than one person had mistaken them as a married couple, and a few others as siblings. Everyone else just had bets on how long before they _did _get married.

No one ever conceived anything could have torn them apart.

No one except Hakuba, who looked as smug as could be when it became obvious the two were on the outs. While the wildest theories ranged from ideas that he'd secretly eloped with another woman without telling her to an idea that Aoko herself had been caught cheating.

One or two of the craziest said that perhaps Kuroba _was _KID and Aoko had found out.

Those just got laughed off.

Only Hakuba knew Kuroba's little secret, and couldn't have been more delighted if he'd had Kuroba in cuffs himself. The detective had always hoped that Aoko would come to her sense- see what a terrible influence Kuroba was.

He offered any assistance he could render to her, but almost found himself pummeled when he commented that perhaps she'd like some time off from the force and he could possibly talk to the chief.

He was nearly killed when he started offering his _sympathies, _commenting that Kuroba had always been a no good liar and Aoko was completely in her right for hating him. Commenting that she didn't need to know a criminal like him anyway… Commenting that if she ever needed to rant he completely understood.

That was the first time she'd actually blown up since the whole mess began, and she informed Hakuba- screaming- that if he didn't shut up immediately she was going to see that he got a mop where the sun didn't shine, and see if she ever spoke to him either.

He decided it might be prudent not to insult Kuroba around her after that.

So instead they let things lie and watched how things progressed over the next year or so. Aoko seemed to finally get over Kaito after a month or so, and began dating other men. First there was the blond American whom she said she met over coffee, handsome enough although his Japanese could have used more than a little work. They lasted several weeks before they broke up over "culture differences."

From what they gathered he had to go back to the U.S.

Then there was the businessman who only lasted a couple weeks, proving to be far too serious for the already stressed Aoko.

A college student, an officer from one of the other precincts, a handsome model looking for work, they went in and out of her life in months and days, and even Hakuba tried his hand although that relationship failed almost immediately, with even the detective deciding that perhaps it would be better if they just stayed friends.

They would usually come pick her up from work in the evening, or once in a while she might receive a bouquet on her desk or some other little gift. When it got brought up around Kuroba he'd just make a snide comment and move along, which is what finally made everyone decide it must be over for good.

For Hakuba it was the most logical course, he'd known the two could never work out and now Aoko had to face the repercussions and he'd do what he could to make sure she wasn't hurt even worse.

Which is why after one heist he noticed that the female officer was missing and went to go check up on her, after all the last thing he wanted was to see that the bastard had reduced the young woman to tears or something else given how thoughtless the thief could be. He'd already used her for enough years, and he wasn't certain Aoko was taking it as well as she pretended to be.

He was just about to turn the corner of one of the halls when he heard low voices. Sure enough… Kuroba. He'd recognize the thief's voice anywhere… the boy's distinct lit. He felt a leap of hope as he stood against the walls… perhaps he'd finally get that damn if nothing else for Aoko's sake.

"_For the last time no—"_ definitely Kuroba's voice, _"Look why are we even discussing this- especially here of all things. Your pet detective could creep in any moment and then we're both going to have a lot of explaining to do." _

"_Stupid! How many times do I have to tell you he's not my pet detective…"_ Hakuba felt confusion start to creep up. That was undoubtedly Aoko's voice, but why on earth would she be speaking to Kuroba? Unless_, "Of course he was going to do what he could after that whole fiasco, but then you were aware of that when we came to this agreement. He's just trying to help Kaito—honestly…"  
_

"_Hey I'm just taking precautions!" _

"_Fine. If he shows up I'll just hit you over the head, and you can make some snarky comment before disappearing in a poof of smoke while I start cursing vehemently. Sound like a plan?" _

"_That'll just make him hang around you more…"_ he heard a couple steps and the whisper of the cloak touching a wall.

"_Jealous?"_ Aoko's words were nearly playful, teasing, and then there was the sound of cloth against cloth….

Hakuba would have done anything to see what the hell was going on.

"_Mmm…"_ the thief nearly _purred_ and the pace of breathing around the other side of the wall _definitely _changed. _"I just wish he'd stop looking so damn smug around you—" _

"_If you'd just hurry up and find it then we wouldn't have to keep up this act and I could just…" _

"_I know…." _

Silence.

Hakuba held his breath waiting for the speaking to resume… except it didn't. He heard another murmur and finally Aoko whispering, _"I miss you…." _

"_I know…" _

To which the detective realized he probably was _not _going to be getting a confession anytime soon, and his senses finally got the better of him as he took off in the opposite direction. Damned if he was going to listen to a make out session between two people who were _suppose _to hate each other.

It was something neither his logic nor theories could explain… and none had even come close to guessing.

Because no one realized that after Aoko slipped home exhausted, she'd leave a window open for another person to creep in.

No one saw her disappear after the heist into a dark corner that none of the other officers thought to look, and see a figure in white envelope her.

No one noticed that while she might not speak to Kaito, or speak about Kaito, she rarely insulted him after that initial fight.

And even Hakuba didn't realize until _after _his stint in eavesdropping that _all_ of the men that Aoko dated had exactly the same shade of blue eyes the thief did.

Every one.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ooooh boy… am I in trouble. Um… my only excuse is I got behind first with the sicky thing… and then I had two tests both on Monday, so while I tried my best… I failed obviously. Hopefully I'll catch up… soon… especially since I am going to be leaving for about a week the end of next week, and while I should get a couple updates in (since I'll have my laptop) I'm not making promises. _

_For the record… this was in no way a correlation to that other fic. She was most definitely dating other men in the other fic… although I do find it weird I've been writing Hakuba a lot lately… _


	12. The Faerie Queen

**Title: **The Faerie Queen  
**Author: ** Fyliwion  
**Theme: ** July 20•to give birth to a dancing star  
**Fandom: **DC/MK  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer: **Own? What? I don't own anything… Including the title, which is taken from several anon folktales, a poem, and a song by Heather Alexander from whence the basic plot is derived.

* * *

Kaito was suppose to send her a message the week before she left to visit England. He'd been there about a month, and she was suppose to meet up with him when she arrived and he'd help her get situated for the couple weeks she was taking on vacation there. The idea had been she'd get a much needed holiday, meet up with Kaito to see one of his final magic acts, and also get a chance to Hakuba while she was visiting.

It seemed like the perfect way to spend a vacation.

Only Kaito's message never came. She tried calling him an ended up with nothing more than a "_this number has been disconnected'_ which she supposed might have something more to do with the fact he was currently in a foreign country.

At least that's what she told herself.

Several emails, a call to his hotel, and one last call to his mother who also hadn't heard from him made her decide she'd just hop on the plane and hope he was just being the stupid idiot he was and surely he'd show up at Heathrow to pick her up.

But after the excruciatingly long flight and an even longer wait at the airport she slowly realized no Kaito was coming to her rescue and the idiot had completely forgotten her or just quite literally disappeared off the face of the earth.

Which was ridiculous given she'd talk to him weeks prior to this whole thing, but if this was some weird prank then she wasn't finding it funny anymore.

Tired and not knowing where on earth she should go, she walked over to one of the emergency phones and pulled out Hakuba's number. Dialing it slowly she dreaded having to explain what was going on—didn't want to have to face the insults she knew he'd be lodging at Kaito, and even worse the "I told you so."

If someone was going to be insulting Kaito that would be reserved for her thanks, and she was angry enough to break every bone in the magician's body. It wasn't like her tickets were refundable, and she wasn't very well going to cancel her vacation because Kaito decided he was going to just stand her up.

She'd deal… and when she got her hands on Kaito she'd tear him apart limb by limb.

Instead she found herself being picked up outside the airport in vehicle that looked more use to picking up diplomats and other high ranking officials, with Hakuba opening the door to usher her in.

A long ride in silence and than, "If you'd like you can stay at my family's estate until we track down Kuroba."

She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she shook her head, "No… no that's alright. I have reservations still, perhaps he just over slept or caught pneumonia or something. I'm sure he has an _excellent _excuse…" the last bit came out in more of a growl than she would have preferred.

The detective sighed and looked out the window at the foggy country side, "Are you certain Aoko? What if he isn't there at all? You know how Kuroba can be—what will you do then? If you change your mind we have plenty of rooms, and I promise it will be at least as comfortable as any hotel you may be staying at. By any means I would still like to take you on a tour around the city."

She tried to smile and gave a small nod in thanks. There was no reason to be rude to the detective, after all he'd been nothing but nice to her. He didn't have to pick her up, she could have just as easily caught a cab, or he could have just as easily left her hanging like Kaito had.

Stupid stupid Kaito.

They arrived at her hotel and Hakuba helped her unload the couple bags she'd brought. He started to offer her assistance up to her room, but a hastily made apology and the comment that she was tired and just wished to lay down for a bit and try to catch up on her sleep had him nodding.

"Perhaps lunch tomorrow?"

She bit her tongue. It would be rude not to when he'd come and found her after the whole Kaito fiasco. "I'd be delighted," she said with a pasted on smile.

"Excellent. Until then," he nodded her way as a bellhop grabbed her bags and she found herself whirled into the hotel still thinking what exactly she was going to do about Kaito and detectives and her holiday.

She wasn't as tired as she let on though. Rather as she checked in she mentioned she was suppose to meet with her friend who was visiting and asked if they might remember the room number since she could only remember it started with a three.

Apparently her broken English did the trick, and the gentleman behind the counter seemed to believe she looked harmless enough as he informed her Mr. Kuroba happened to actually be staying in room 1214.

A quick thanks and she tucked the information for after she'd dismissed the bellhop and managed to make herself look less of a wreck.

That wasn't to say she didn't fall asleep anyway, although when she woke up and realized it was already still light outside. Or rather, once she looked at her clock, she realized it was early. She wasn't even going to push the fact she lost an entire evening, but rather changed clothes and fled her room to go stalk out 1214.

It would figure that when she got there she knocked to only find a maid answer the door. Aoko started to say something but she found herself surprised as the lady asked, "Oh? Do you know Mr. Kuroba? Can you tell me when he'll be back? Are you his sister?"

Aoko struggled to keep up with the quick talking woman, but she found a way in as she said, "Yes! I am. I was suppose to meet him up here—What do you mean is he back?"

The maid frowned, "Well he's been gone for over a week now, or I presume. Usually he was so nice, and I ran into him more than once since he was a late riser. He gave me a flower-" she said blushing furiously. "But while there was a note that he was leaving for a couple days, he didn't _seem _to arrive back in time—and I really feel like no ones slept here at all."

And suddenly some of Aoko's fury diminished as she tried to peek in the room, "But all his belongings are there?"

"Yes ma'am. All of his chests, and wardrobe, and I believe all his magic tricks. We were told just to clean around those, but they haven't been moved for nearly a week now. I thought it was odd, but apparently the stay was still paid for and no one has commented on his disappearance so perhaps he stayed longer in the country than he planned?" Aoko was able to see the woman appeared to be right. She saw at least three of his chests piled on top of one another, including two that still had their padlocks on them.

Which made no sense, Kaito would not have abandoned his magic supplies, there was nothing that Kaito prized more than those and he wouldn't have left them unless something serious had happened.

"Thank you," said Aoko as she'd look at the maid. "I will come back later and perhaps he will have arrived by then. He might have just gotten side tracked."

…And now she was going to have to bug Hakuba… because if Kaito really had been missing for a week then something had gone wrong and she needed to find out what.

Lunch ended up being far fancier than she had thought, although given that it was Hakuba and this was his home she supposed she should have known better. It went fairly well on a whole too, if her mind hadn't been quite so preoccupied with what she'd learned a couple hours earlier.

She'd been about to put holes in her napkin when Hakuba finally asked softly, "I suppose then you haven't heard from Kuroba?"

The story spilled out. She explained how she went to his room and met the maid, and the discussion. She also related that as far as timelines went, it would have been about the same time that all forms of communication cut off. Hakuba was a detective, perhaps he could figure it out. It would be one thing if he picked up and disappeared, but for him to have all his things there but suddenly just his person be gone.

Hakuba frowned, "Are you sure the maid was—"

Aoko nodded, "She had her cleaning supplies outside, and Kaito wouldn't have had an opportunity to change, nor would he have expected me just then. She seemed genuine enough."

The detective actually looked thoughtful as he went on, "And the story would be easy enough to check with the hotel management. Odd but there hasn't been a heist since the one three weeks ago… and that doesn't fit up with the time line either given that I _saw _Kuroba about two weeks ago myself. Of course there hasn't been anything delivered—"

"Hakuba—" the young woman warned the detective softly. She was angry enough without having to deal with his fanatism about catching the thief.

He held up his hands and nodded to the woman, "Alright I won't. Perhaps you are correct, it may be that something has in fact happened to Kuroba, and if he seems to have been missing for a week I may be able to even get us into his room and see where it looks like he was heading. I do admit it was a bit odd that he would completely sever himself just before your trip, given how fond of you he is." She knew that a blush spread against her cheeks, but Hakuba was too much of a gentleman to comment. "I would have personally thought that he might at least have sent word trying to get you _not _to come. Or at least had the courtesy to mention to me you would be unchaperoned."

Aoko rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of getting around by myself, and my English isn't that terrible."

"No. It's quite good, better than most people who visit, but it is better if you were to have someone help show you around given that London can be overwhelming for anyone who isn't familiar with it. Also I was under the impression that regardless of any other thoughts I might have concerning the imbecile—he does seem to genuinely care about your welfare… so I believe you are right that perhaps something serious must have occurred to keep him from assisting you."

She looked at the detective with no little surprise, "Does all this mean you'll help?"

Hakuba sighed, "We shall look into it. As he has been missing for a week I should be able to gain access to his hotel room, perhaps there will have been some sign of where he was going… papers those sorts of things. It may just be he did fall sick while out, and given he happens to currently be in a foreign country with a dislike of myself we were not given word of this incident."

But somehow Aoko felt it wasn't going to be quite that simple.

The detective managed to gain access by the next day though, and Aoko tried not to wince too much as Hakuba rifled through Kaito's papers and luggage.

He started to eye the two trunks that still had locks when Aoko finally said, "Hakuba we don't have a warrant for all that… I want to find Kaito not arrest him right now. Can you please find your evidence for KID later?" It wouldn't be any good if they managed to locate him, only to have all the evidence they needed to prove he was the moonlight thief as well.

The detective was still eyeing the locked chests like some sort of treasure hoard, "You know the information we need might be—"

"Why don't we look at his papers first? Given Kaito they both might explode in your face the minute we try to open them anyway—" she rifled through the books laid out on his desk. Receipts… numbers for theatres… and… there. "He has a brochure for a bed-and-breakfast in a town called Glastonbury-" she said waving it towards Hakuba. "It was with some other stuff for train tickets and sight seeing bits. Apparently they have several festivals, including one for… ah solstice?"

Hakuba was nodding as he flipped through it, "I could see if he made any inquiries to the concierge. Glastonbury tends to be known for it's mythology concerning legends around King Arthur and the Grail. Why Kuroba would have interest in that I haven't the slightest idea, although they do have a festival for the solstice, which does coincide when he was gone so perhaps he just wished to get out of London for the weekend and thought it seemed as good as any…" the detective was now looking at the other brochures laid out.

Aoko was looking at another about the town and nodded, "Kaito does have a bit of an obsession with anything magical. He might have thought it would be nice to relax there, and gave him an opportunity to show off his own skills. It does seem to make sense, do you think--?"

"It does appear that's where he was heading at least. This train line he'd written about goes straight through there. I could try calling the bed-and-breakfast—" he pocketed the brochure, "I don't see anything else that looks like clues- but given what he appeared to have packed and written down I believe you are right. It seems he went to Glastonbury and never made the trip back."

"Then—"

"I'll see what I can do."

Admittedly… when Aoko found herself with her luggage on her way to the same little bed-and-breakfast in the town in the English countryside… she hadn't actually expected to have Hakuba in tow.

True… he'd helped find out that

True… he'd helped find out that _yes_ a young Japanese man had in fact been staying there, and then took off. The account had been handled earlier, but neither the owner nor his wife could quite remember when he'd left. He had gone out for the festivities, but after that they both admit while his things were no longer there, and everything had been paid they didn't remember him checking out or seeing him afterwards.

Given he'd obviously not showed up in London, and inquiries at the train station there confirmed that while a young Japanese man had been seen arriving they didn't remember him leaving… well Aoko had bought the first ticket she could to the town and booked a room.

Hakuba wouldn't let her go alone, and despite her many protests accompanied her there.

It was over breakfast the next day that they explained to their hosts the situation they were facing. Hakuba described Kuroba, and both the owners who were getting on in years smiled and said what a nice young man he'd been. He'd surprised them with his tricks, something they'd remembered easily since both claimed never to have seen quite the like.

"Why he could make a steaming pot of tea appear like that!" the lady said with a laugh. "I warned him if he did that with any of my baking I'd see to it he went without any."

It wasn't until they got to his sudden disappearance that the couple's faces went serious, and again it was the woman who spoke up as she said, "Well… I suppose it wouldn't help much—but perhaps—"

"Ah you're not gonna relay those silly superstitions to these to now will ya Susan?"

The woman sighed, "Well there's no point in not doing it is there? Maybe there's a bit of truth after all! Why I've never seen anyone who could grow a plant from midair…" she added with a scowl. "So I'll tell them anyway!"

The man snorted and reached for his pipe, "You're daft."

Hakuba coughed politely and waited for the woman to continue.

Aoko on the other hand spoke up softly, "Anything might help, no matter how odd it might be. Please? Kaito's odd anyway— I don't know what else to think… if you think it might help—" perhaps it had been a good idea to have Hakuba. She could make out most of what the woman was saying, but she had more trouble when the woman spoke so quickly with her accent.

The lady patted her shoulder gently, "Alright dear. Well… you should know this area has a rich history in magic. Much of it's obviously debunked, but well… we still have our own folk legends." She nodded towards Hakuba, "As your friend noticed no doubt we keep our own little beliefs. A horseshoe over our barn door, a little iron here and there, and well we always leave a small little cup of milk out before going to bed."

Aoko noticed Hakuba starting to look bored, and a more than a little disbelieving… she on the other hand was confused.

"What… why would you do all that?"

The lady looked surprised and then smiled, "Ah! I suppose you wouldn't understand. Well you see we have a little belief in the faeries… not that I'm saying we actually believe in them. But well when the horseshoe fell down, we had one of our best mare's go lame and the cow go dry until we had it back up again. And one can argue that the milk is always gone before the sun rises, and I've seen nary a cat touch the saucer in all my years. Certainly they have similar stories where you come from?"

Aoko simply nodded not feeling like she dare elaborate more. She was also too wrapped up in the woman's tale.

"Right then. So there's also always been a history of a changeling or two… although I suppose those are spread all over our island. A changeling being a child stolen by the faeries, and replaced with one of their own… no doubt another one you probably have a similar version of. Course we've also had people go missing time and again. A lovely young girl here, especially pretty children, the handsomest and most daring lads—"

"Run away to London no doubt. Most people know better than that now…" Hakuba spoke up still looking bored, and obviously not believing a word.

"Some yeah… but I knew a girl when I was young. She was madly in love with another lad in the town, and they were all ready to be betrothed and what not. She couldn't have been a happier girl… ended up sneaking away one evening during Midsummer to go pick some silly flowers for a charm and was never seen from again. Maybe she was kidnapped, but then by who? Happened more than once it has too… always during the high seasons as well…" the woman frowned. "I admit I did warn your daring young friend, but I think he laughed it off just like you did boy."

"At least he has some sense. I'm afraid I rely a bit too much on logic to believe such myths…"

"Ah but you said you're a detective yes?" said the lady with a smile, "Why didn't even Sir Doyle believe in our faeries?"

Hakuba scowled, "They were proven fake…"

"Yes but he still held their existence… I wouldn't discount such an endeavor young man… and I warned you it was a bit farfetched. No doubt your young friend simply left and perhaps decided to visit more of our lovely countryside. I'm certain you will find him… but I'd be wary going out too late at night. Now I baked some lovely fresh currant scones… how about a few with a little clotted cream?" and she excused herself to the kitchen.

Hakuba thought it was hogwash. Obviously Kuroba had simply hightailed it, and the owners were simply a bit deluded. Stolen by faeries… ha! Why they might as well have claimed Kuroba found a wardrobe upstairs and discovered Narnia.

Aoko was less swayed.

Perhaps it was because she had been around magic so long. Perhaps because she still couldn't figure out how Kaito made fresh roses bloom like that, and how he could simply bring objects into being from midair. She'd already been conditioned to hold a little belief in such "paltry" things, and as a result… something like faeries seemed silly and unbelievable… but she knew once Hakuba was asleep she had every intention of sneaking out of the house and going to see what they were talking about.

She was nearly down the stairs when she caught sight of the figure guarding the front door. Vaguely she wondered how long he'd been down there, and he seemed to be immersed in his book. She debated turning back up to her room when he glanced at his pocket watch.

To which Aoko had enough. She turned around and stalked through the room going straight up the door without so much as commenting to him. Finally the detective yawned and looked up at her, "And here I had hoped you might at least let me join you. There are other things to worry about besides mystical creatures in these woods Aoko-chan."

She scowled looking at him, "You just want to come along?"

"Well obviously there is no point in trying to talk you out of it now is there?"

She gave in, and they spent the better part of the night hiking under the pale moon through the muck and mire to find nothing. Nothing even out of place, expect perhaps the occasional pair of eyes that peeked out from the woods—which both of them attributed it deer or the occasional owl.

They ended up back at home a little before two am, collapsed into there beds, and Aoko at least slept through breakfast.

The next night was a repeat of before, although Hakuba managed to talk her out of the deeper part of the nearby woods. She admitted they scared her more than a little, but for some reason she had an inkling if they were going to find something that might be the area to search. Of course there was also the fact Hakuba didn't likely believe that anything had happened to Kuroba except that he'd probably hightailed it to somewhere else.

Aoko personally thought faeries were more likely.

The third night Aoko had enough. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the detective's help, but there again was the inkling telling her that if she wanted to find Kaito, then she would have to look alone.

An hour or so before they were suppose to meet she opened her window and carefully slipped out onto the tree. Years of having Kaito sneak her out of the house had made it more commonplace then she would have thought, and it took nearly no energy to slip down the branches and out the back gate.

The hours passed though and as the moon grew brighter midnight crept closer. She went past the areas they had looked for earlier, the fields and groves that had made her feel more than a little silly. It was one thing to be seven and sneaking out with your best friend to try to glimpse _oni _in the park… it was quite another to be out in the fields of a foreign country supposedly looking for _faeries. _

And then she saw it… or rather some _something, _a light at the corner of her eye.

She turned to get a better view, but there was nothing to be seen. She searched around the grove, but there were no further lights… no sign that anything had been there. She shrugged it off as some spooked animal and moved on.

A few steps and she saw it again, turning the light disappeared, and thus she decided that instead she'd move on and _ignore_ the light. Perhaps if she pretended it wasn't there she could see it better.

Sure enough… she glanced to the side and caught sight of the thing. It was as thought the woods had given birth to a dancing star. It bounced frantically around the glen, moving foreword and joined by a second. It was like nothing she had ever seen, like a small little flame that moved of it's own accord.

Even in Japan children were taught that it was never, ever a good idea to go following little balls of light through the woods, it tended to be a sure fire way to get yourself either drowned or eaten by monsters.

Of course Aoko _wanted _to find the monsters, so she ignored the warnings and took off after the will-o-wisps.

She lost track of time quickly, ignoring how long she followed them and soon lost track of where she was going. Far deeper into the woods and in a completely different direction then Hakuba had led her. No doubt the detective had realized what she done and was looking for her, but she'd lost herself so completely there was little chance he'd manage to find her before morning even if she hadn't had a couple hours head start.

It was in a small grove where the moon could be seen bright above her that the lights finally vanished. She felt panic start to flood through her, lost and alone in the woods who knew what was out there. Possibly she'd hallucinated seeing the little lights, or just dreamed them up… or mayhap they were fireflies after all. It might be that fireflies grew to be that big in Britain, she wasn't sure.

She didn't see the toadstool ringlets near her feet, and the way that grew in giant circles… nor did she notice as she stepped into one—and even if she had seen it, it was likely she wouldn't have recognized it.

Once she stepped through; however, the world changed—vividly and irrevocably.

The glen that had been empty and haunting came alive with music. The colors were vivid and there seemed to be lights completely filling the air. The dancing stars were there in numbers, and the lawn was filled with food and drink that made her mouth water.

Most of all were the other _creatures_ that were celebrating their festivities.

They looked like humans, only they were far too beautiful to ever have been mortal. Petite figures that were even slighter than her dances in circles, a man and lady that both had what looked like green streaks in their hair and veins drank wine while a fox served them, and everywhere she looked there were people whose images nearly hurt her eyes… all of them rivaling in the moonlight.

And there… at the head of all the festivities was a woman whose beauty could easily have diminished them all. She had silver hair that seemed to be the exact same shade of the moonlight, ears delicately pointed, and her skin was so pale that it nearly glowed. Ice blue eyes shined down at her prize which she had lounging in her lap. Her prize being non-other than Kaito who happily purred as she stroked his hair.

Aoko suddenly felt quite mutinous.

There she was, stalking all over the bloody country side and the idiot was happily relaxing in the arms of some _kami_. Just great… See if she didn't give him a piece of her mind.

"Idiot!" she said softly, almost under her breath. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear her, rather she hadn't meant to speak at all, her voice echoed through the glen which appeared to not be use to mortal voice. Silence filled the glen that the moment before had been filled with the sound of pan flutes, drums, and even the pipes.

All eyes turned on her, and suddenly she found herself stared down by numberless pairs of immortal eyes. The little will-o-wisps danced around her head and she heard what sounded like angry bickering coming from the lights.

Meanwhile the ice woman raised a delicate brow, "What's this I spy amidst our revelries? A mortal maid?"

It struck Aoko that for the first time since she arrived in England she could understand every word as easily as she could understand Japanese. Not that it wasn't different, rather she _knew_ what they were speaking was neither English nor Japanese—but for the life of her she couldn't place what.

A chiding laughter rang through the crowds, and she suddenly felt both small and dirty. Even Kaito who was still laying in the woman's arms had a similar glow, and didn't look so out of place amidst these creatures.

She couldn't imagine they were faeries, after all the only faeries she'd ever seen had been the tiny little things that flew about on wings. Cute little creatures whereas these elegant beings looked more like _kami _or perhaps even the _youkai _from old legends.

"I… I came looking for—" she looked at Kaito's blue eyes. They looked distant and bored and didn't register her face, she felt a flutter of fear run through her, "I came for Kaito."

"Kai-to?" The woman let the name roll off her tongue. She stroked the boy's arm, and then ruffled his messy hair, "Ahhh do you mean my latest pet? He is quite a handsome lad too, no little magical talent as well. Quite fond of showing it off as well, dangerous that-" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Kaito meanwhile said nothing, rather he looked up at the woman with a dazed sort of expression and murmured something that Aoko thought was along the lines of "My Queen…."

It irked her even more.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Why nothing! He came here of his own consent and joined our ceilidhs. Perhaps he had a bit too much of our wine, or he was just truly smitten. Either way it was he who trespassed, and you must admit that he is such a handsome young man is he not?" Another stroke of his hair, "A troublesome boy though, what reason would you have to care for he? Anyone here can vouch the lad's near as bad as our own Puck."

Aoko felt her own conscious nag at her to simply bow and apologize to this beautiful being. What reason was she there for? Hakuba was waiting for her back at the inn, and why did she even care? After all obviously Kaito didn't mind his new consort—so…

She shook her head, "He's my friend lady."

A tinkling laugh, "A friend? For a friend a foreign maid comes trooping through my forest in the middle of the night to trespass on our ringlets? I can feel the fear rolling off you child, it is easy to see you'd like nothing more then to flee from here so tell me? Why do you not do so?"

The words choked in her throat, but she found that it was nearly impossible to lie to the woman, "I… I care for him. You have others to keep you entertained for certain, Kaito has those who care for him at home… and I would miss him as well. Please return him."

Laugher. Mocking laughter that encircled her on all sides. "Please she says!" laughed one of the slim blue figures to the side, "Please! Hah!! As if other's haven't tried that… please she begs!" More laughter and Aoko began to feel angry.

"I'm trying to be polite! Look he's… he's not your pet! He's a human being, and for your information my best friend. I'm not leaving here without him!!" She tried to glare at the woman, but found it was nearly impossible to meet the cold hard eyes.

The woman shook her head, "Do you not see that he no longer even recognizes you? Do you not realize that he is completely infatuated with me? You say he is your best friend, but even now I can tell there is another who is going through my woods calling for _Aoko_. Will you tell me that you are not said maid? What need for you this one who obviously doesn't care for you near as much. Especially when the other seems to have any of the worth of knights of past… whereas this one—" another laugh, "This one has the heart of a trickster and thief…" Aoko's eyes flashed, "Ah but I see you know that already."

"I don't care."

"We can tell a lie you know. Your heart has sped up considerably, and it is easy to see the idea of a thief makes you all the angrier. Do you disagree?"

Aoko bit her tongue and looked away, trying to ignore the chill that had wrapped around her on the wind.

"The boy trespassed on my land of his own accord. He baited me with his tricks, and he tried to trick me out of one of my most precious gems. I also have taken favor with him, since he _is _fair of face, and has a mind for wits. It has been a long time since I have seen such a rare find, and I would have him as my consort for a while. Now you say you wish to take away both a prisoner and my new pet? That is a high price you ask girl." The woman was beginning to look less amused and Aoko felt another chill.

"He might have done the tricking bit, but that's Kaito. He does that to everyone, and surely your magic is of a far greater quality than anything he could do."

"It is not thought kindly amongst us for mortals to try to outshine us. Your young man was daring to pin his skill against ours, and he needs a lesson."

"By being waited on by godlike beings? I highly doubt that's helping his ego even if you do have him under some sort of subduing spell."

The woman laughed and shook her head, the long silver strands shaking behind her like a wave of moonlight. "What? Do you think a better lesson would be had if I take the glimmer off? Alright then-" she waved a hand over Kaito's eyes, "Just for a little while though mortal child."

Kaito blinked twice, three times and suddenly his eyes were clear as he looked around, "Where… _You!_´ he recoiled from the woman and scowled. "What have you done with me? How long as it been… shit…" he scowled. "Why do all these things that aren't suppose to exist always find _me_?" His stance was set to run.

"Perhaps boy because you demand in showing off your own skills at the arts. Play with fire and you will always get burned," the woman's smile held nothing but coldness. "And here I've taken such a liking to you, do you not feel anything for me?"

He bowed, "Forgive my rudeness, you are indeed as beautiful as the moon, but I'm afraid I've little interest in the moon herself except as a partner in my escapades. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be go-" a quick hand reach out and grabbed him. He tried to squirm but the woman was obviously much stronger than he was.

"Nay lovely. You shan't be leaving me that is for certain… I've become far too fond of you" she stroked his cheek, and her lips hovered just centimeters above his. He grimaced and she laughed, "Perhaps you are right! I believe this may be far more enjoyable… breaking them has always been part of the fun."

Aoko scowled, "It's obvious he doesn't want you. Just let him go…"

"_Aoko?!? Dammit Aoko what are you doing here!!!" _Kaito tried to escape from the woman again, but failed as she pulled him closer. Meanwhile two larger men, one with antlers set in curly brown hair came to stand near and apprehend him.

Aoko just made a face at the boy. Stupid idiot it would figure he'd be worried about her when he was the one currently being held hostage by some god-like creatures, "I'm here to get you idiot! You didn't come get me at the train station and Hakuba still thinks you just high tailed it for some stupid reason."

"Yes but why are you here! You were perfectly safe in London!" he yelled angrily. "How the hell did you—"

"We got a warrant to go into your room and you left the brochure out. Oh don't look like that Kaito, I wouldn't let Hakuba open up the trunk even though he wanted to— I don't know what I expected to find but not this—" perhaps she'd been imagining some little creatures that had him all tied up… or evil looking creatures out of the Harry Potter movies or something.

Definitely not these beautiful creatures that were treating him like some prince, and using him a bit along the lines of a pet while they held their festivities in the moonlight.

The queenly figure laughed again and continued to stroke his cheek while her two guards held Kaito in place, "Ahh… Yes she came all this way to beg for your freedom… alone at that. She seems to think I might let you go—" Kaito's eyes widened. "Oh don't be silly… nothing is ever that easy—how many other _friends_ do you think I've had over the years that have come to beg for another's freedom?"

"But—"

"I will need a better reason then you have given me…"

Kaito tried to intercede, "Aoko don't—she's—" he let out a groan as the first guard slammed the fist into the magician's stomach causing him to double over.

Aoko's eyes fluttered to Kaito and then back to the woman. Finally she said softly, "Alright… I love him. Is that good enough? I love him and I already have a claim on him and I'm not going to let you take him, so there…" she bit her lip feeling extreme fear flood through her. For one the queenly figure still had a knowing smirk on her lips, and Aoko dare not even look towards Kaito.

"Ah love… do you not think I've heard that one even more?"

"But I-"

The Queen laughed and shook her silvery hair, "Oh obviously you do… I just wanted to hear you admit it. There's something amusing about you mortals and your love. Even princes and princess, knights and their ladies… it doesn't matter that the other may not love them back but they'll risk it all to see them free."

Kaito looked as though he were about to say something and the lady waved a hand and nothing came out of his mouth. She laughed and shook her head, "That would be far too much fun now wouldn't it? What would you give me for him?" She said rounding onto the other girl.

Aoko frowned shaking her head, "I don't have anything… I didn't think to bring—"

"Obviously. Alright a wager than? I would be losing quite a useful servant by giving him away, so perhaps you would offer me your services instead?"

"But he doesn't be-"

"He doesn't belong to me… but he did trespass just as you did! But I am fair, a wager. I will give you a test and if you succeed both you and your lover go free and unharmed. If not—I keep you and him both and you shall work as one of my handmaidens and I will have him as my consort—and trust me I will see to it you are _not _to be together. Understand?"

Aoko bit her lip and could see Kaito frantically shaking his head, finally she asked, "Do I even have a choice?"

"Not really."

More flailing from Kaito as he managed to get punched in the stomach again, and this time he slid to the ground making a near whimpering sound.

Aoko winced, "Alright…" she prayed however that the woman didn't make something near impossible. She couldn't play an instrument and obviously she had none of the magic skills Kaito had. She also couldn't steal anything the woman wanted nor was she familiar with many of the customs they might have. She started wondering how smart taking the wager had been.

The goddess figure smiled coldly as though she could read the girl's thoughts, "I trust then you don't play anything? Although I suppose that's been done before…" she tapped her long nails against one of the trees, "Nor a dance since obviously you are a foreign girl and wouldn't know a local one… and modern at that." She wrinkled her nose at Aoko's clothes. "Let us see… hmmm… both of my huntsmen would simply make mincemeat out of you in a fight… obviously we'll have to do something with wits… ah well it's so dull but I suppose it'll do."

"What?" asked Aoko who blanched as she saw that Kaito was being taken away, "Where are you taking him!?" She started to run after him and felt a cold hand grab her arm.

"No. He'll be back, we are simply preparing him for your test. Don't fret—" the woman's smile held deceit and made Aoko cringe, "I don't suppose we could interest you in food while you wait?"

Aoko's stomach growled but if there was something that she'd picked up from _every_ story she'd ever read that was the fact you did _not _eat things offered by immortals. She had no wish to end up leaving only to be a thousand years old or worse get caught in some spell hidden in whatever they offered her. Just as likely she might fall asleep and wake up to find she'd been tricked without any Kaito, any trace, and in all likelihood thinking the whole thing was some elaborate dream.

For that matter she still wasn't sure the whole thing _wasn't _some elaborate dream.

She'd deal with that later.

"No thank you."

"The wine is very good I assure you-" the lady motioned for one of the servers to pour her a glass but Aoko turned it away, "Ah well as you wish."

Aoko tries to keep her mind from wandering as she watches the creatures staring up their reveries once more. The woman watched her and finally laughs, "You've never seen any of their like have you? Surely we exist in your land as well? My pet seemed to be quite familiar with magic and immortals. And the gall of him showing such interest in my gem-" she fingered a beautiful pendent around her neck that reflected in the moonlight to glow ever so gently.

Aoko thought it might be a ruby although she tried not to cringe at how the color reminded her far more of blood.

"Stupid boy—" the lady shook her head, "Ah well, you couldn't be that bright either to step into our circles, but you do both seem to be brave, and no one can argue that you at least have a head on your shoulders." The woman patted Aoko's head before the girl jerked away. The woman laughed again, "Suit yourself. Ah and here comes the test—"

She stepped foreword, and in the clearing seven young men all stepped forward. Aoko froze and felt horror wash over her as she realized that _all _of them looked exactly like Kaito. From head to toe everything was a perfect replica, and all stood looking ahead with the same dazed expression that he had held when she first entered the clearing.

Sweat built up on her temple, and she fought so the woman didn't notice her panic.

"There! Simple enough," said the immortal, "Pick out your lover and then you two will have my blessing to leave. Should be no problem given all the trouble you have gone through to find him in the first place yes?"

"Of… of course not…" said Aoko softly still pushing down her panic. "Easy…"

The words fell of her tongue as she stepped forward trying to catch any sign that might tell her which one was _her _Kaito.

Nothing.

The same shade of blue eyes. Same strand of hair in his face… Aoko frowned, "And I can't speak to them?"

Laugher, "You can but they will not speak back, nor are they allowed… but shouldn't you be able to tell easily enough if you truly love him? Or is love so paltry that you can't even tell among all these other men?"

Aoko scowled and looked from one to the other, "I can tell… just… just give me a moment alright?" She walked to each looking for any sign, anything that might be different. She wanted to curse the woman into oblivion… after all she was just human—even Kaito probably could have figured it out better than her.

She heard the mocking laugh of the onlookers as she walked around each and every "Kaito," they were jeering and she didn't dare look their way.

Each one exactly the same. Same black hair no matter how close she got, even the same tiny scar that Kaito had had since he fell off her tree trying to sneak in when he was seven on his right arm. She wracked her brain for every little mark, every distinguisher but _all_ of the had every single detail in place, and with the glamour over them there was no way to decipher.

"Dammit-" she whispered softly.

She was about to give up… she was backing to looking at one of them in the middle when she paused and smelled _roses_?

It was ridiculous. The whole air stank of flowers, so saturated that anyone would have been overwhelmed by the scent. It was like the whole grove took place in a garden, and filled with scents she couldn't have been able to name.

But just now she caught the distinct smell of roses.

She felt ridiculous as she leaned forward to sniff Kaito's hair, and there… Roses. She looked thoughtful and saw the faerie woman watching her carefully. Rather than stay too long she moved along to the next "Kaito" but found that the scent had been buried underneath the layers of other flowers. Roses were mixed in the scent, but it was combined with all the others as well rather than being as noticeable as it had been on the fourth one.

"Oh-" she said softly after she'd gone to each in turn. Nothing. Only the fourth had that slight scent of roses and spice and perhaps a little left of scent of not necessarily spoke but at least gunpowder from all his explosives. She felt herself blush as she leaned forward to nearly bury her face in his neck and catch the distinct scent that had nothing to do with faerie, but everything to do with Kaito's own breed of magic.

She saw the woman's face close and she decided to move over one more of the look alikes. She repeated the action and looked between the two as if trying to decide. It was a risk but it might be worth it if she was right, and for the life of her she couldn't think of another way to tell… "I have chosen!" she said standing in front of the one she knew _wasn't_ Kaito.

Sure enough the faerie's face that had held such suspicion the moment before slipped a grin in place, "Have you now? You know who he is?"

Aoko nodded, "Yes."

"Then pray, show us child!" A wider smile, that slowly began to drop as Aoko walked away from the one she had used as a decoy and towards the one that she _knew_ was Kaito. She slipped her hand into his and wrapped her fingers with his far too cold ones, even as unresponsive as they were.

"He's my choice."

The woman's face was nearly livid and she scowled, "Are you certain?"

"This is the real Kaito."

The other "Kaitos" all disappeared around him, and sure enough only the one with her hand remained… although she frowned as she realized the glamour hadn't dropped from his eyes. She looked back towards the queen, "What have you done to him."

"He's simply under a spell… he's perfectly safe" a smug look remained on her face, "What? Cannot you not figure out how to break the simplest part? A shame indeed." She motioned for her attendants to bring her food as she sat back like a cat who managed to get the canary.

Aoko nearly growled, "You promised!"

"And you are now allowed to leave, and you are both safe and have my blessing. Did you really believe I would let him go that easily? I am fond of him…"

Aoko tried to shake him, yell at him, slapped him on both cheeks. "KAITO!" she yelled straight in his ear, but he didn't so much as blink.

"Dammit! Wake up! You stupid oaf… come on!" she pinched his arm, "I'm going to tell my father you're Kaitou KID if you don't look at me! I'm not joking… I'll… I'll let Hakuba open up that damned locked trunk under your bed. Please Kaito!!!"

He looked ahead uncaringly.

She wanted to cry, "Please."

She stroked his cheek, looked at his eyes, pushed his hair away and then frowned. "I love you" she whispered tiredly as she looked for any sign of recognition in his face.

What did all the western stories say to do? Well true _usually_ it was the prince kissing the princess but… "I could try…" she murmured, feeling embarrassed in front of such a crowd, especially one like this.

But…

Carefully, she raised up to reach him and gently pushed her lips against his. At first she felt nothing, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an awkward kiss, but she felt him jerk and saw his eyes blink and just as she started to pull away two strong arms arms around her as his finally _finally_ kissed back.

When she pulled away he had a smile on his face, and she heard him whisper in her ear, "You did it." And he leaned forward to catch her in another kiss.

The faerie woman was completely infuriated this time and she rose and snapped her attendants, "Fine! Have your freedom, but if I were you I'd see _both _of you didn't tarry too long…" her eyes were nearly silver this time, and cold enough that Aoko felt a chill wrap around her. "Leave our ringlets and do _not _return." She hissed angrily.

Kaito made a flourished bow, although one hand still remained on Aoko as though he too was scared of losing her, "Yes your majesty. Thank you _so _much of your hospitality, I'm sure it is something I will never forget."

"Just leave… both of you… I'm getting a headache-" she said angrily as she turned her back to the mortals. "All you're silly talk of love and fate…" they heard her sigh, 'I will never understand you mortals."

"Ready Aoko?"

Aoko nodded and slipping her hand back through his although she curtsied as well, "A pleasure meeting you. Thank you for your time, I'm glad we could work out an agreement."

As they walked away she realized that the moon had nearly disappeared and the stars were fading, she yawned looking up at Kaito, "This wasn't exactly the trip I had in mind when I asked for a vacation-" she said dryly, "How on earth did you get yourself kidnapped by _kami?" _

Kaito laughed, "I believe they were faeries Aoko, and given that the other ones darted in and around the middle one I _think_ the main one was their queen… as for that… I have no idea. One of these days I would really appreciate it if all these magical entireties would just leave me alone. Course that stone of hers was pretty tempting… I mean it glowed _red _in the moonlight although I guess no immortal being wants their stone smashed to itty bitty bits…" he elongated a sigh.

She shook her head after smacking him across his crown, but moved closer as the two of them made their way through the dark woods.

When the detective finally found the missing pair, it was several hours later and the sun had already come up. Giving up finding _anything _in the woods, and covered in both mud in dirt he'd started to worry he'd lost Aoko as well.

Rather as he knocked gently on the girl's room, he opened it to find her and the magician both covered in at least as much as he was but laying on top of her bed still fully clothed thank goodness… the magician's arms tightly around the girl and her curled up in the crook of his arms. The window was still open, and neither of them so much as fluttered an eyelid and he shut the door with a frown.

"_Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth…" _he muttered to himself before going to the washroom for a long bath.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to ask.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This is the reason right here that this fic took so long. It Would. Not. End. I tried and it wouldn't and I couldn't' work on anything else before I finished it… so it completely screwed up my schedule… although given it's just shy of 10,000 words I think you'll forgive me. Stupid neverending fics… oh well. AU? Yes. Don't ask-- -.- where did it come from? Was listening to a song called the Faerie Queen by Heather Alexander (and been in an epic fantasy mood lately) and had an image of Kaito doing something stupid and getting himself caught by the Queen of the Faeries and Aoko having to rescue him. Originally it was going to be completely AU as in… fantasy period but I'm saving that for a different fic apparently. The test was assisted by _**Eialyne**_ who I would like to thank greatly for listening to my endless screams at that neverending fic, and fact I couldn't figure out what challenge Aoko could take on. _

_Thanks for reading! Hopefully the updating schematic will sort itself out not that this thing ended -.- _


	13. Knights, Trickersters, and Fairy Stories

**Title:**Knights, Tricksters, and Fairy Stories  
**Author:**Fyliwion  
**Fandom:**Magic Kaito/Detective Conan  
**Theme/Day**: July 21/I'd rather sleep my whole life away.  
**Rating:**T  
**Disclaimer**: I'm still broke, so I'm fairly certain I don't have a series that's highly popular in several countries.

* * *

Aoko had learned a long time ago that fairytales didn't exist.

It didn't matter that there was still that small little voice that whispred to be let out, that asked if maybe she wasn't a princess in disguise or that her prince wouldn't come to whisk her away from her life.

Save her from her tediousness, from the problems, from the constant quarrels and hardships that life had seemed to throw her along the way.

Take her away from the melancholy.

When she was little it was one of the things that made Kaito the ultimate attraction. He was magic. He could pull flowers from midair and make everything sparkle and glow like fairytales really did exist.

But he wasn't a prince, if anything he was the annoying trickster character that always made things complicated. After all princes didn't cheer on the villain of the tale, or for that matter turn into the villain of the story.

Hakuba might have played the character of the prince. He definitely looked the role with his light hair and amber eyes. If anyone was likely to rush into the scene and save the day, well Hakuba was likely to be the character. He was definitely chivalrous and had all the manners of a gentlemen (even when dealing with an annoyance such as Kuroba), too bad that Hakuba wasn't what she wanted.

The problem was for some reason, no matter how hard she tried, whenever she got an image of being swept off her feet the person always ended up looking like Kaito.

Kaito making roses bloom around her. Kaito making magic around the two of them. Kaito taking her into his arms and—

She'd shake her head, tell herself angrily that she was NOT allowed to think that way, and move along.

She'd rather sleep her whole life away like the sleeping princess than be whisked off her feet by that damned thief.

Of course that's what she kept telling herself.

Time after time she realized they were just stories. There was no magic, no mystery… just cold reality and she'd eventually have to settle. Perhaps he wouldn't be prince charming, but then he'd still be somewhat of a hero of a story.

Perhaps she should give in and give her supposed knight a shot.

But Aoko would find herself walking outside at night or passing through a rose garden or even just looking out her window at the full moon and feel the touch of spells on her cheek. See a glimpse of white in the branches.

It was hard to push aside childhood fancies when you kept getting magic shoved in your face by the person you were suppose to like least.

And then he did exactly what he _wasn't_ suppose to. He saved her.

It wasn't Hakuba, it wasn't even her father, for that matter it wasn't even really Kaito… it was KID.

She was at a heist, she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and it was KID who grabbed her. KID who risked his neck to lift her off her feet and drag her from the midst of harm. KID who gently set her down asking her again and again if she was alright, checking to see that she wasn't hurt, stroking her hair out of her face and looking at her face to make sure she was going to be okay.

KID who took her hand and placed a gentle kiss against it, and then smiled before disappearing in a poof of smoke as the others arrived.

Stupid thieves.

Damn tricksters.

Why did they always have to screw with the fairytales?

* * *

**Author's Note:**_I have a fondness for trickster characters actually… (okay so no actually was ness… as if you couldn't figure that part out ^_^) given this theme came from a song and while I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I was going to do with it… the theme "I don't care for your fairy tales" was quite catchy… and well.. I simply couldn't pass up following yesterday's story with "Fairytales didn't exist" XDXD especially when I did it by accident initially.__  
_


	14. And they lived happ

**Title:** And they both lived happ-  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Theme/Day:** July 22•words without thoughts never to heaven go  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer:** Do I own yet? Nope. Am I still broke? Yup!

* * *

Harsh, cutting, they sunk into her skin like knives as he spat them at her angrily.

She flinched back unable to meet his eyes, tried to block them out with her own yells, her own curses… but it didn't work. Nothing ever worked.

Happily Ever After.

That's what it was suppose to be.

The secret found out, the gem retrieved, the villains slain, the princess won, and a marriage to end it all.

They didn't lack money that was for certain. And infidelity would never have been an issue…

But like a curse that sought them out, they were not meant to live that way.

Words without thoughts never to heaven go… and there would be no paradise for them.

She'd scream, yell, nag try to get a rise out of him. Apologies brushed aside. Soft words unheard. Ignoring the hand that would slip around her…

He stopped trying at some point. He'd just slip out without a word, a ghost in the night that would come back and grace her bed at some ungodly hour, and she'd pretend she didn't notice and he wouldn't say anything the next morning when she headed to work and he'd call up his manager.

Although far more often she was out of the house before he ever woke up, and he'd come home when she was already drifting off.

Those were the better days.

It should have been a fairytale ending. They should have had a bustling house of children, and she'd wake up to happy murmurs and he'd take her for flights late at night with the wings of a phantom no longer hanging over them.

Except thieving was like a drug.

And she still could never quite forgive him.

And the children never came.

And days grew longer and shorter and their voices would raise more and more, and nowadays Kaito had started to yell back. Lose his temper and take off on longer trips. Go on tours that lasted for months, and when he returned they'd go through the motions but the emotion behind them all dwindled and died.

If only he hadn't been KID. If only she could get pregnant. If only he didn't go on such long trips. If only she quit her job and followed him. If only he quit his. If only… If only…

But they were too different. She was law abiding, practical, needed to _do _something, and control it. She couldn't stop wondering if he was lying this time, if she'd find perfume smuggled away, a diamond broach that wasn't meant for her, if someone else kept his bed warm on his tours.

He got tired of always proving himself. Always repeating the same monotonous litany "I know Aoko. I'm sorry Aoko. I won't do it again Aoko."

It wasn't like the stories. The thief didn't win the heart of the inspector's daughter and earn her forgiveness for eternity.

The gem and bad guys didn't just disappear forever and take all problems with them.

Roses didn't fix everything.

Magic didn't keep you from saying things before you realized they were out of your mouth, didn't stop you from making your wife turn her back and run away, didn't create the perfect ending.

If anything magic got in the way, and she never knew what was a trick and what was real.

No matter how many times she screamed her anguish and pleaded, begged to see behind the poker face, know which mask he was wearing this time… He didn't even know himself.

And their happy ending shattered and heaven drifted to hell.

No one was particularly surprised when her wrote her to say he was prolonging his latest world tour.

Indefinitely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Oh I'm in a weird mood. And yes yes I'm VERY behind and I apologize, my laptops a gonner until I get the screen fixed and that ladies and gents requires money. I was at a wedding though and probably wouldn't have had time even if my laptop had been with me… I'll admit. So yeah I'll do what I can ^^;;_


	15. In Dreams

**Title: **In Dreams  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme: **July 23 You are the breathe within my lungs  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **Who does not own? I do not own.

* * *

Dreams. So many types and he had them constantly.

Sometimes he was running along rooftops and the feel of adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he hear cop cars chasing behind him.

Other nights he was flying high above Tokyo, laughing at the world with some jewel in his hand and taking to the night sky like a nocturnal bird.

Once in a while it was a hot passionate affair that held danger, romance, and just a touch of disparity in the mix—those caused his heart to race as well and left him aching for just a bit more.

Those were the good ones.

Other nights plagued him with a lost gem that was just out of reach.

His father dying when he's too young to understand why, only to find out he was murdered and feel revenge slowly eating him up inside by the time he woke up.

He might be shot at, he might _be_ shot, he might be stabbed, caught, too exhausted to run another step as he huddles in fear while policemen or worse run past him.

Nine times out of ten he loses Aoko.

Not always to death, although he's seen her fall, jump, shot, stabbed, slipping out of his arms a thousand times. No those aren't always the worst.

His dream tonight was more vivid than normal—it was one of those that lasted for eons, where he played out the way he became a thief and found the gem and someone defeated the ultimate evil that took over the world but ended up _drinking_ part of the gem by accident and ended up living for a very long time._(He still wasn't sure where he got the idea about that bit how did you drink a gem?_)

He got to see Aoko, Aoko who was the daughter of the infamous Inspector Nakamori (_Aoko the daughter of that Inspector? Huh-)_ despise him, look at him with utter hate, and then walk out of his life forever.

He saw her grow old with someone else (_Hakuba? In his dream her co-worker was some bizzare detective character) _and saw her grow ill and waste away until she died painfully in the hospital while he never grew a single grey hair.

When he woke up he felt too terrified to move. It had felt too real, like he was the thief in his dream that maybe… maybe a thousand years had passed and this was just—

He turned to his side and realized the sheets were cold on the left side of the bed.

No second body? He turned and felt his heart beating frantically. Where was she? Why wasn't she there? What if—

He stood up and thought of all the places he could check… Terror flew through him as he tore of his covers and almost tripped on his own feet as-

"Kaito?"

The door to the bathroom opened and the young woman stood wearing a towel. She was piling her hair up into a bun as a smile slipped onto her face "Are you alright? I thought I heard something-"

A dream. Just a dream. A really bizarre, whacked out dream but he slipped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck taking in the wonderful smell of Aoko.

"Wha?"

She was the air he breathed. She was everything to him. He couldn't imagine being the kind of bastard he was in his dreams… a person who pushed her away even when it hurt her. Who left her hanging and lost.

Who would be willing to lose her for- for what?

The sake of revenge.

Yet his wife folded into his arms and rested her head gently on his shoulders (even if he was getting partially soaked) he didn't really care.

And after all—it was only dream.

Only a dream...

* * *

**Author's Note**: La de da de… Ho hum, I haven't the slightest clue which is the actual reality. Probably not the most original idea, but I like clichés so hah! Blame Doctor Who.


	16. Sunshine

**Title**: Sunshine  
**Author**: Fyliwion  
**Theme/Day**: July 24 Good like your laughter beside me  
**Fandom**: Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou  
**Rating**: G… because all it might give you is a toothache from the fluff  
**Disclaimer**: Do I like Gosho? That's what I thought…

* * *

I thought I could manage by myself. I knew what I'd gotten myself into the minute that I'd clambered into my Dad's suit and taken off on the night sky. At first I'd kind of hoped that I wouldn't have to keep this up, not alone.

'Course then there was your birthday, and then those men kept showing up with more and more guns and the heists were getting ten times more elaborate.

It took time to get to Osaka and back. Time to do research on that exhibit in Okinawa and then come up with the mechanics, and then have to get myself out of the trouble I got into trying to steal the gem in the first place.

Once Kudo un-pintsized himself I really started to notice exactly how long it had been since we last talked. Since we last saw each other, and I missed you. I missed you more than I missed sleeping in my own bed, missed you more than having _free _time again. Missed you more than waking up a decent hour, and going to bed at four am because I _wanted_to, not because I had to take the long way home to make sure you're Dad didn't catch on my tail.

But life wasn't bad. I love heists. I don't know that I'll ever be able to give up that feeling of flying above the city where no one can touch you. Helicopters might get close, but they don't have the mobility a hand glider does.

Kudo's parachute wasn't bad, but that still never worked quite as well as my handglider which makes you forget you have any ties to the mortal world.

I'd forgotten though what "the good life" was.

I didn't mind the one I was leading. It was filled with excitement, adventure, all the things I ever dreamed about as a KID. The audiences love me, they still love me, and my name (or at least my pseudonym) had taken its place in legend.

But then I see you and I meet up with you, and I realize that life isn't about any of those things, and really I'd forgotten just how _lonely_I was. That all that had nothing on seeing you, being with you.

It was good… like you're laughter beside me. Like the way you smiled when I said something that I hadn't meant for you to hear. Like the way you blossomed each time I pull out a little trinket for you to wear, or a flower for you to admire.

When I _finally _beat them all. _finally _managed to find the gem that I'd begun to believe didn't exist in any dimension. It was your smile, your laugh, your touch that made me give it all up.

Because I would have given up all that and more just to wake up beside you in the morning, and see your smile beaming back.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__This took like nearly no time… and it's all sunshine and joy and happy sticky goodness… I guess the fic collection deserved one. And again… here's a one time opportunity to see first person—which I don't write… which is why its really short... just to make that clear.__  
_


	17. A Leap

**Title **A Leap  
**Author **Fyliwion  
**Fandom **Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Theme/Day **July 25/ Take my hand, hold your breath**  
****Rating:****G****  
****Disclaimer **I still still don 't own….

* * *

In her dreams he never caught her.

She always wanted the type of dreams you'd imagine dreams would be. As a little girl you wanted fairies and adventures, as a teen you wanted prince charming, and as she got older she would have happily any number of dreams that would easily have embarrassed her in the daylight.

As she got older she would have happily taken a dream where she was at least getting wooed, since she wasn't getting it in the daylight hours.

Instead she got boring dreams, or scary dreams.

Dreams with people leaving, or dying, or more often then not dreams where Kaito might show up but never how she wanted.

Behind bars. Running away. Gone. And even if he was there he never caught her, never touched her, never wrapped his arms around her even once.

More than often she'd just spend the whole dream screaming at him, which probably told her something about where any relationship with him would go.

And he never caught her.

If she fell, she fell… and there was no Kaito there to save her. No Kaito to help her back up. No Kaito along the way… just the cold feel of darkness encroaching around her and she hated it and knew that in reality this is what it felt like… this is what she really began to feel their relationship was.

No happy friendship… no warm smiles and sunny days… just that cold emptiness of falling and knowing she was being left behind again and again.

It was a bit like wonderland. She strode through without a second thought, wondering sometimes what was real and what was reality. The many faces of Kaito shining through a mask or jigsaw puzzle, the detective who came along the way and left riddles strewn in her path that most of the time she just didn't want to follow. The red queen who looked with jealousy, and then left some sort of helpful hint that might make everything alright.

But it wasn't good, it wasn't right, it wasn't even particularly wonderful… it was just… exhausting. Really really exhausting. She didn't get a good night sleep. She didn't have romantic get aways. All she had was a severely warped sense of reality.

And eventually it all came out.

Kaito did something stupid, made some idiotic comment about her looking tired or being fatigued or always wanting to sleep and what was so important for her to sleep to anyway—and she blew up.

And told him _everything._

Mortification didn't quite cover it.

Mortification didn't come near to covering it.

But she _hadn't _been sleeping well, and years of telling Kaito almost everything had gotten to her, that when she broke she didn't think about it as her thoughts poured out.

She half expected him to just snicker and move along. Half expected him not to care… instead he just watched her in surprised. Eyes bright as he tilted his head in that curious way, and smirked towards her asking only _"Really?"_

Meanwhile she turned red, and muttered that she wasn't suppose to say all that, and she'd take it back and he should just ignore her stupidity and walk away and of course he wasn't really going to do all that but dammit she was so sick of having Kaito be on a different planet.

And suddenly it wasn't a dream… it was much much better then a dream as he just shook his head and patted her hair with a, "Silly" before grabbing her hand in his… (by this point his cheeks had gone their own shade of crimson).

And she found herself in dreams no longer flooded by strange paths, and lost in a forest where no one would help her out, and damned if she knew how to get in…

But rather even when faced with the edge of a cliff…this time he was there… whispering _"Take my hand, hold your breath, JUMP!"_And when she landed… this time she was never alone.

* * *

_**Author's Note **__Ew er... I mean Yum? More fluff! … a little weird… I'm exhausted though—really exhausted and I just wanted to get this up for the community before I passed out…. So yup… and again thanks for my reviewers... without you my stuff really would just dwindle and die and be stuck under the other thousand and one things on my agenda. You make it worth it ^_~ __  
_


	18. Flames

**Title **Flames  
**Author **Fyliwion  
**Fandom **Magic Kaito/Detective Conan  
**Theme/Day **July 26•and if I am four words than I am needing of your love  
**Rating **PG  
**Disclaimer **I was inspired by one of Mercedes Lackey's Elemental Mage books… and obviously I still don't own these characters

* * *

He sat down the still somewhat shocked young woman. He wasn't sure to begin for one, although the scare of nearly being burned to bits seemed to have completely worn off at this point.

He still couldn't believe she actually _played_with the flames after the incident. Most people would have simply run away screaming, regardless how much they saw him do his "magic."

Most of it was still mirrors and smoke, only KID really used real Magic, and that was only in real need. It had come in quite handy when making a variety of gadgets though, but usually he never needed real magic on stage when there was a partner involved.

There was never a purpose…

But there she was … sitting in the middle of the stupid bonfire that his contraption had erupted in and let the flames run up and down her arm while nearly _giggling._

Something had to have snapped, of course if he'd been any wiser he wouldn't have done it like that. Putting out the flames, making it rain on stage, having her drop through the stage, all of these would have worked far better then just adding that barrier over her skin—

He had been a little more worried about losing Aoko, then of notifying the whole world about the underground society of magic wielders.

Aoko was now watching him, obviously curious and perhaps a little angry. He was personally trying to figure out if this was going to be better or worse then his talk about "Hello! I'm your best friend, now let me explain why I'm moonlighting as Kaitou KID!"

That hadn't gone so well.

Maybe if he conjured some more of those flames for her to play with, or put some in a jar so she could take them out when she was bored? She seemed to be fond of the little tongues of fire, although given she was primarily fire natured it made quite a bit of sense.

Personally he was more air—but then air and fire always did work well together.

"I'm waiting—" he realized she was still staring at him and he sighed.

"…Fine… I guess? What should I say… I'm still Kaito yeah? But I'm Kuroba Kaito: Thief, Showman, Magician… and Mage." He waited as she sat looking thoughtful in her hands.

"And you can do real magic…." She looked a little more nervous now, although she couldn't quite look up at him.

"Never to harm though! And I usually try not to use it all, I just got caught off surprise and it was my first instinct—to make it so the fire couldn't hurt you," if she had gotten hurt—

He may be all sorts of things, but in the end if he was all or none of those he probably needed Aoko most. Headstrong, level minded Aoko who would keep him going even when he wasn't sure why.

"Ah…"

"Yeah…."

She finally looked up at him again and he was surprised to see a small smile at the corner of her lips, "I don't suppose you could make more of those flames for me to play with yeah?"

Kaito grinned wider, "Would it mean you wouldn't kill me? Or run off screaming? Or er… announce it to the world? I'm not exactly suppose to let anyone know."

"Do I get to take them home with me?"

"Done!"

* * *

_  
__**Author's Note:**__Possibly even a cross over, I did have Lackey's world kind of in my head. This is actually a side scene for another short mini fic giving what happens before this—that will not be part of a 31 days but rather a collection of Magician fics that I have mentioned previously._


	19. Another Star Falls, Another Day Rising

**Title: **Another star falls, Another day rising  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme: **July 27 everytime a star falls a soul goes up  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer:** If I were Gosho I wouldn't have long lengthy scholarly papers due… or other homework of course I'd have weekly updates due and what not… but ah well

* * *

Things grew slower with time. The days, the months, they passed with him barely noticing and one day it might be mid-autumn the next it was early summer. But there was none of the rush, none of the excitement of his younger years. No thieves to catch. No women to woe. No crimes to solve.

Just long days that passed the same, perhaps a good book in his lap to read, and once in a while his children might come by to make sure that he was still alive.

He planned to go back to England soon- travel home perhaps rest the last of his days in his manor house that was probably showing its age as well as he was. It would be nice to rest in the country side away from the busy hubbub of the city, but in many ways Japan had officially been his home for too long now.

They said birds could never return to old nests.

His morning was like any other. He woke up and got himself dressed before making his way out of his home. He'd walk slowly, and promptly at 8:30 every morning to the café that resided right down from his residence. He'd buy the newspaper, get a cup of coffee (completely against the doctor's orders), and order quite a nice little breakfast from the European shop. It was as close to London as he got these days.

The place was nice. Quiet and bit out of the way from the clamor that the rest of the city made. The never ending talking on the _Iclips _and working on there twits—true there were plenty of people accessing their files and working, but the place had a type of artsy- faux-traditional feel, and the people that did frequent it tended to be somewhat older.

A nice escape.

The morning was especially nice. Sunshine and cool weather was coming in—a nice breeze that made the walk there enjoyable. Autumn was there in full glory, although he'd long sense decided Autumn wasn't his favorite month. The end of an era, and the approaching death of winter—both were reminders of what he had lost, and what he still had to lose. It was like watching meteor showers, every time a star fell a soul went up.

He'd seen too many souls go up.

He turned to the second page of the newspaper—it was one of the few places you could still _get _a newspaper, given that nearly all had gone online or accessible only through your PDAs. A few of the larger ones had kept their paper forms though, and this little café was known for selling several of the last remaining international ones.

Call him a traditionalist and a waste of trees, but there was something nice about holding the paper over a cup of his coffee. And his eyes had difficulty with the various screens sometimes, whereas he could still manage the paper copies just fine.

Page three… it always bothered him when he saw cases that the criminal got free. Of course there was little he could do about it now. They'd laugh if he showed his face at the department, and he'd been retired for almost twenty years now… but he admitted that he missed the thrill of the mystery. Missed solving the crime. Missed the chase.

He read on to page four when the bell on the door jingled and two new customers came in. He didn't pay them any mind, although he admitted surprised to hear how young they were—about college age and normally their ilk preferred the newer, high tech "dives" where they could probably do anything and everything they needed to simultaneously—And people had thought his generation was bad about multitasking.

After all Hakuba had easily become familiar with everyone who usually stepped through the door in the morning. The mother who had just dropped off her son at his elementary school. The retired businessman who sat at the other window. The elderly woman who always had at least two dogs waiting for her outside…

And now, "Look I'm telling you the food has to be great… come onnnnnn—" wheedled the young man, "If you got me up this early there is no way in the world I'm not going without breakfast."

"We don't really have time idiot. We were suppose to-"

"Geh we already missed it didn't we? So what's it matter if we take an hour and indulge in coffee and crumpets-"

A loud smack as she hit the top of his head. A sigh and then rolled her eyes heavily, "I don't know that I even know what a crumpet is-"

"Delicious-" the young man nodded his head enthusiastically. "We'll have to get you crumpets next trip to England- definitely."

The man smiled against his will. The pair reminded him of his days at their age, or rather… a certain pair. They'd both died far too young too. A heist gone wrong, and she hadn't followed long after.

Not that he would ever have admitted to liking and even perhaps thinking of Kuroba as a friend.

And here was this young couple—

"Oooohhh~ Now if I got the chocolate cro-"

"No. I am NOT putting up with you on a chocolate high as WELL as a caffine high the entire trip. You may get breakfast but there is no way your splurging and getting one of those. He'll have—" she placed their order while he listened to the boy plead, whine, beg and…

Odd just how similar they sounded.

He set the paper down as his own food came and he observed the pair. A young man whose face wasn't too evident, spiky hair though that _did _remind him of Kuroba, and at the boys side a young woman—less Aoko in the way her hair was neatly pulled up into a pony tail, and she was wearing a tailored traveling outfit that almost matched the other man's own shirt and slacks. Of course the young mans looked as though they'd been pulled out of the bottom of the drawer and slid into with no regard for clothing—where as hers were nicely pressed and put together.

Still he wished his eyesight was a little better, because at the distance they were now they almost _did _look like the pair. Of course that would have been a bad sign implying Hakuba was going to die from a heart attack or truly going senile but—

He could hear them easily enough at least.

"No way."

"We're going—there isn't a choice, look we haven't been there at all yet what if we just—"

"No!" she tossed her head as the ponytail swung violently, "Or do I have to beat the idea into you? Look we've gone all sorts of place, but I'd really enjoy getting to simply having fun for once. Or at least staying in a nice hotel when we aren't waking up the next day at four to make a run for the other side of the Pacific."

"Hey those are my favorite—"

"Because you don't sleep…" she muttered cutting into her food, "Or rather you sleep the entire flight and leave me bored out of my mind."

Even from there the man recognized _that _look. It was the look that warned him the whole building was going to explode any second now, or that he better recheck what he was wearing, or at least that something, anything, was about to show signs of an ability it was _not _suppose to have.

He hadn't seen _that _look in a very, very long time indeed… and it placed food for-

Apparently the woman was aware too as the man suddenly found his head bobbed and a fork filled with something shoved in his face, "Don't you even THINK about it buster, or I'll make the entire ride absolutely _misery _for you."

"I wasn't going to—"

"Yes you were and I'm not getting thrown out of another restaurant-" she said firmly force feeding him another bite to shut him up. "I don't _really_ mind that you sleep that much, it just means that some of us to try to keep a normal schedule, and having you—mphf!" He leaned over the table stealing a quick and tapping her on nose before stuffing a strawberry between her now slightly open lips.

"Mwyou mmyo- idiot!' she said grabbing the strawberry before sighing and swallowing the berry, "I wonder sometimes why I even stay with you-"

"Because you loooveee me?" asked the boy only semi-teasing.

The man admitted that it was odd how well they managed to keep this whole exchange rather quite, especially given the outburst earlier. No one else in the shop paid them much mind, although one woman had nearly dissolved into giggles as she'd watched the young man steal a kiss in such a public space.

Except Hakuba was having his own difficulties… like the fact they really were spitting images of old friends. Well as he remembered them—true it had been such a long time there was a chance he might be drawing the wrong conclusion, and of course it was completely impossible for two people who were suppose to be dead well over fifty years prior to be walking around as irritating college students.

Or at least it should be—

"…and I still think I should've at least dyed my hair." He'd missed part of the conversation and now the girl was looking even more exasperated, "I know its been forever, but honestly what if we run into someone? Or someone's children— incase you've forgotten life expectancy rates are still some of the highest here in Japan. A hundred years old is almost average at this point." She poked the boy with a chopstick when he didn't appear to be paying any attention, and even from where he sat Hakuba was able to catch a glance of those laughing blue eyes.

The boy shook his head as he took a bite of his food, "You worry too much. No one would recognize us, at least not who matters.."

"Well what about—"

"We'll just say we're our own kids… or if that seems to incestuous we could.. Hey we could be reincarnations! About the right age too—" he saw the look she gave him and sighed "No ones going to recognize us. There are plenty of other people that look like us, and more likely than not no one even remembers us. Not like this anyway-" he said reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. "Don't worry so much yeah?"

The girl didn't look won over but she nodded and looked away, "I suppose—"

"I know so…"

She was still staring down at her breakfast and he felt himself start to feel even more nervous as he finally cracked a wider smile, "Ya know… it feels a bit—like home wouldn't you say?" He leaned across the table with a cheshire grin pasted to his lips.

"Home?" Her eyebrows rose up questioningly as though it had been a _long _time since she'd heard that word.

"Yeah… Home" he said with a nod, "No disguise. No nothing, just you and me and the world-" he said stealing a sip of coffee, "And gah- I still don't know how you drink it without sugar."

Chime-like laughter.

The elder man slowly got up from his chair as he left the newspaper folded. He'd debated starting the conversation, asking the questions, doing one last chase, but seeing the "young" couple play he felt his own lips curl in a knowing smile. He'd passed his time to illicit chases, and if they decided to search him down they would. He began to rise-

"Ah here let me help you _Grandfather" _said the young woman rising and offering him a hand. He started to wave it off but she took it anyway.

"Thank you-" he said slightly gruffer then he sounded as he looked at her with a faint nod.

Aoko stood there speechless as his amber eyes met hers wordlessly, he gave a nod and then a second to Kuroba before slowly moving away, "Have a good trip-" he told her with a sly smile of his own, "I over heard a little of your conversation."

"Ah-"

"You as well-" he said nodding to the young man, "Take care of such a lovely young lady." And turned his back on the staring couple who was debating whether or not to go after him. He didn't think he had the strength to deal with long discussions just then so he felt himself quicken his pace just slightly, a new lightness in his step.

Well those two stars hadn't fallen after all, although Hakuba was quite sure they'd fallen into their own world none the less. Perhaps they'd come and tell him what had happened in another couple years, or perhaps he'd at least gain a letter.

Or perhaps that was his last great mystery-- the final story of Kaitou KID and his lady…

But for now he'd leave that to another day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay… okay… I'll stop Hakuba someday… I promise (there's another fic with him popping up majorly too… so I'll get through that one at some point as well) but then I'll go back to nice fluffy Aoko!Kaito centric—prommmisssee


	20. A Better Word for Anger

**Title:** A Better Word for Anger

**Author**: Fyliwion

**Theme: **July 28 Loneliness is just another word for anger given a better name

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own and never will… that right goes go Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Angry?

Why would she be angry?

The young woman looked out her window at the clouds and pouring rain, her eyes staring down the street at houses, the road, cars, nothing in particular for any amount of time.

The rain banged against the roof, a less than gentle breeze bending the trees, and meanwhile a few people scrambled between cars and down the street attempting to reach cover as quickly as possible.

She had no reason to be angry so why would she be angry? The thought flashed through her mind again as she clenched her fist. It was silly to be angry, after all there was nothing _to _be angry about.

Not really.

She crumpled the newspaper in her hand and threw it toward the wastebasket on the other side of the room. It missed hitting the wall and rolling back towards her as she looked away and turned her eyes back towards the pouring rain focusing on _nothing _in particular.

It was silly on so many levels. She was stronger than this. Stronger than letting something like this bother her when it had been so many years and she'd chosen her own paths long ago.

Except.

She glanced back over at the newspaper, but refused to let her eyes dwell on it.

She wasn't angry… she was just… just…

The word was out of her reach, her emotions coiled in her stomach and she grabbed for it- What was she?

Looking back at the rain she felt a stab in her chest and she let her head rest in her hands.

Lonely.

She was lonely.

That was a much better word than anger… lonely. The word had a better context, less fierce- less harsh and after all she still had no reason to be angry.

After all hadn't she been the one to make all that possible anyway? Why would she be angry?

Lonely on the other hand made sense. After all how long had it been since she'd seen him? Of course it wasn't like she didn't socialize or anything but—

She missed _him_.

She walked over angrily and grabbed the newspaper unfolding it again and rereading the first line, _"Esteemed Magician Kuroba Kaitou Engaged!_"

She ignored the shaking of her hands, the already smeared ink on the page making lines unreadable.

Shaking her head she looked back at the pouring rain-

Lonely—That was it… she was just lonely…

She his a vase the second time she threw the article, and this time she didn't even care.


	21. Out of the Flames, Into the Fire

**Title:** Out of the Flames, Into the Fire (A blanket fic)  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme: **29•a bit of your skin that I've yet to have kissed  
**Rating: **T + For compromising situations, alcohol, an innuendos XP  
**Warnings:** Okay its mostly a blanket fic. Semi PWP (it was suppose to be at least). Mostly Gobblygoop and I'm so not promising IC. You've been warned. Your only comfort is that this is over 4000 words long, and obviously not all of that is solely gobblygoop. Here's the warning… It's cliché… Have fun. Personally it was a _challenge _to write a blanketish fic (okay its more of the one room blizzard cliché someday I'll do a real blanket fic) and I think every writer should try it. It's surprisingly problematic.  
**Disclaimer: **Still not Gosho… So please don't sue. I'm already broke.

* * *

The fact was there was no point for him not to tell her.

KID was gone.

The truth was out.

The villains were vanquished.

No more obstacles. No more lies. Everything was laid out on the playing board, and he had no reason not to tell her his true feelings, only… well…

He was scared.

Rejection.

The fact that they'd been friends, best friends for so long and now-?

Was it something he wanted to risk? Did he want to see her fall out of his life because he wanted to change that?

It was the age old question, and suddenly Kaito no longer had an answer for it.

Yet life went on like normal, with him showing up at add hours around her apartment, or her coming over with cookies or all the supplies to make dinner. No questions asked about where or how this was going.

And they'd take vacations together, go on trips, stay out for ridiculously long hours—

This was going to be another one of _those _trips. Well rather he was going along to drive her up, and she was called in since her father couldn't get away. Another prefecture wanted her to look at a heist, and years of working almost solely on the KID case made her one of the primary people to go check out the scene.

Kaito was just there for the drive…

And well… maybe to give his insight if she really needed it.

So they'd driven up, and they'd managed to solve at least how and when the thief had gotten in. With the other evidence they'd found the thief should be in custody in almost no time, and the whole thing too less then a couple hours. It didn't mean that either Aoko or Kaito were in a great mood as they headed back for the long drive to Tokyo; however, and just to make the whole situation worse the weather decided that it was time to play its card against them took a turn for the worst. It still might have turned alright except-

"The roads are closed sir, the snow's completely shut them down… no one's allowed through." The police officer pulled his coat closer to him and shook his head. "You'll have to stay the night somewhere else, we're directing most of the travelers to an inn nearby. There should still be some rooms available."

Aoko scowled, "Look I'm an officer in Tokyo and I just go back from a case-" she flashed her badge, "Surely you could let us—"

The officer narrowed his eyes, "I don't care if you're the chief inspector himself with blasted Kaitou KID in tow… no one gets through miss."

The man missed the way that Kaito's eyes glinted, and how Aoko buried her face in her hands. Kaito gave the man a nod, "We'll try the inn. Thank you officer… hope you manage to stay warm if the blizzard's half as bad as you say." He began turning the car around.

"I can't believe this…" she muttered angrily.

"Well at least the inns up here are some of the best. Mind you a pretty penny but we'll just think of it as a vacation yeah?" He grinned, "Think about it. A nice comfy room where we don't have to make the bed, maybe even a nice warm fire with a couple bottles of alcohol…"

Her eyes narrowed and she reached out to smack him hard, "I don't think getting drunk in the middle of a blizzard is the best idea idiot!"

"What else is there to do? And you really shouldn't do that Aoko or I'm going to wreck," it had begun snowing, and it was starting to come down hard.

The car went slowly along, and both of them only began to breath easy when the lights of a large wooden building came in sight. One of the distinct "tourist" inns that decorated the area. Not a completely traditional one, but made to mimic them- primarily used by Westerners.

At that point it didn't really matter, and Kaito was ready to pay anything so long as it meant that got out of the God-forsaken snow.

He parked the car and they made a run for the door, cursing the lack of insight to bring heavier coats. Inside they found the place was fairly busy, and the lobby was fairly small, definitely for westerners who enjoyed the privacy of their own quarters.

"Ah greetings sir," said the woman at the desk. "Did you have reservations or?"

"Blizzard, you know how it is-" he threw her a flattering smile, "I would hope there might be something you could squeeze us into for the night. Two small rooms per-"

"Oh but we're completely full!" the woman's cheeks reddened as she looked at him, "Booked solid, and the last few just went to a few of the guests."

He heard Aoko snort behind him and he sighed, "Please Miss. There's absolutely no way anyone else is getting through, and my car's not going to make it another five miles. You don't think you could fit us in?" He flashed her a trademark grin that granted him an eye-rolling from Aoko.

"I don't know sir…" she looked even more flustered.

"I know you can find something for us—ah what was your-"

"Fumiko…" she said blushing harder.

"Fumiko-san! Surely there might be some cancellation from Tokyo…" He leaned forward and a daisy sprung up in his fingers. "Well?"

"Ohhh~! I suppose there is _one _room available. It's one of our largest, and usually it's reserved, but well… since no one's coming out of Tokyo and you'll only be staying until the road's cleared—"

"We're heading out as soon as possible. I'm a magician you see, and I do have to get back in time for my performances on the weekend…"

"Oooh! Then yes! I'm sure.. yes.. it's only one room but…" she immediately began typing away on the computer still bright red as Kaito gave her the information and Aoko stood behind him shaking her head.

"Room 239, just go up this hall and take the stairs-" she said with a smile. "You'll be right at the end. Have a good stay sir!" She was still bright red as he chuckled once turned away, and Aoko hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What? I got us a room didn't I? Or did you honestly want to have to drive another ten miles in that car? Well excuse me… I'd have to drive another ten miles… you'd just wince the whole way and yell as I'd have to keep us from wrecking…" He started up the stares ignoring the glare that was centered at his back.

"That still wasn't nice. The girl was infatuated with you."

"She saw I was with you, and I'll never see her again Aoko. Come on?! Is it really that bad? You'd have used your feminine whiles if it had been a man!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!" He opened the door and froze as he looked at their room.

"Would no- What on earth? Move would you Kai—ohhh…" Kaito let out a whistle of appreciation while Aoko stared before her.

Vaulted ceilings, a large bed, the whole setting done in the style of a western lodge with a already burning fireplace and just as large bathroom to their right. The room was _huge _comparative to most Japanese rooms, and large even for a western resort.

Kaito started looking around and grinned when he opened one of the cabinets, "Full bar! Well… okay just sake and some wine a few of those mini drink things-" he said pointing to the contents, "Probably more than the room cost—" he said peering at them.

Aoko on the other hand had sunk onto the bed with a grin, "It's wonderful! I think this might be worth a blizzard-" she said happily. "And a fireplace too!"

"I agree…" said Kaito with a nod as he stripped off his coat. He leapt onto the bed and grinned as she squeaked, "Mmmm this is nice… well I can guess whose getting the couch-" he snuggled against a pillow.

Only to be shoved off the bed.

"Have fun!" said the snickering girl from where she threw a pillow at his head, "I'll be sure to tell you how nice a sleep I had."

"Aooo-koooo" he whined up at her. He grabbed the pillow standing carefully as she glared up at him through half lidded eyes, "Not fair. I'm paying for the room!"

"I'll give you half, and you're closer to the fireplace," she said with a wave of her hand, "So don't tell me you'll freeze."

"Not if I have a say about it!" as he launched a pillow at her head.

"Kaiiiitttooo!!!" she screeched.

"Gotchya!"

It was several pillow fights later, and quite a bit of laughter that Kaito finally called down for room service and had them bring dinner up. They'd finished dessert and already on a second bottle of the wine he'd talked her into as they sprawled on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Mmmm…" said Aoko from where she lay next to him looking up at the ceiling, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she wasn't quite drunk yet… even that tipsy for all the half bottle of wine. But it was obvious it was _starting _to go to her head and Kaito knew he was going to have to cut her off soon… although he was well aware he'd had perhaps one glass too many was well.

Ah well they weren't going anywhere soon.

"Uh huh?" he asked turning to his side to look at the young woman who smiled carelessly. The shadows of the fire playing on her face, and strands of hair falling around her. She'd taken off her outer layer, and her shirt was unbuttoned a little further than it normally would be. Her sleeves pushed up, and still half in uniform…

Kaito felt his smile tug further on his lips, and almost unconsciously he reached over to play with a lock of her escaped hair. She turned to look at him with her eyes a glow with the flames, and he laughed.

"What?" she said pouting a little and she shifted to have another sip of her wine.

"Mmm for a day that wasn't exactly on our "best days" list, I was just amused how well it's turned out-" he said still fingering the strand in his fingers. Soft, softer than he'd thought for all he was use to the feel of her hair. Funny how something that wild could be like silk against the skin.

She leaned her head back as his fingers moved up to brush through her hair, "I think I need this—" she said with a sigh. "I think I had less work trying to catch you then I do now."

He grinned, "I was just one criminal that took _all _of your time. Now you have to go catching all sorts of baddys who may or may not fall on the same schedule—" he said still playing with her hair as he said it, and she didn't seem to mind as she closed her eyes looking more relaxed then he'd seen her in a long time.

"Mmm I never thought I'd _appreciate _your notes."

"I always thought it was fairly polite-" he said taking another sip of his own glass. "At least you could plan for when I was going to steal something. Know if there was a blizzard on the way…" It elicited a laugh from the young woman who turned to look at him, this time her blue eyes open and looking at him.

"True… I don't think I mind the blizzard as much anymore-" she admitted still looking at the magician who felt his heart leap up into his throat.

"Agreed…"

The silence was thick and he watched as she licked her lips nervously. He daringly moved to pour a little more of the _vino_ into each there glasses. She started to protest and he laughed raising his glass, "To Blizzards?"

Her laugh chimed out in responses as she sat up a little further, "To blizzards!"

Downing the whole glass was probably in neither of their best interests.

This time she made his stomach her pillow, and he stroked her hair without a second thought. She looked at the glowing fire as the windows shook from the force of the wind. She shivered unconsciously and all the magician could think about was how lucky he was at that exactly moment.

Laying there with Aoko against him, in front of a roaring fire, and the cold staying outside…

All at once she rolled over, and nearly elbowed him as she sat up to watch him staring at her. He blinked as she tilted her head, a confused expression on her face, evident in the way that her brow furrowed just slightly and her lips were in that thin line, and how her still bright eyes watched him quizzically.

"What?" he asked through half open lids as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're relaxed-" she the comment came as a surprise and he blinked back at her.

That was silly. He was relaxed quite a bit around her, especially now that KID was tucked away for good. What on earth? "Well yeah… I mean that's not that—"

She shook her head, more of her hair tumbling over her shoulders and framing her face in the dim light of the fire. He felt his stomach tighten, "I mean you're not wearing any masks. Even at home you're… you're on guard all the time. You aren't right now… you… you're just Kaito-" she said with a nod. Perhaps she'd had more wine then he thought… her cheeks were just a tad bit flushed and he found his lips curling into a wider smile.

"Just Kaito?"

"Mmm hmmm-" she nodded still watching him, "You aren't always. Even at home your on guard, but… you aren't right now," he was surprised when she reached out to brush away a lock of his hair that'd fallen into his eyes. Her hand paused on his face, "I've missed that."

He was surprised at his bravado when his hand caught hers and held it where it was. Her cheeks flushed more and he broke into a grin, "You're not playing the role of Officer Nakamori either you know… It helps-" he added with his own eyes glittering mischievously, "You're usually stressed yourself."

"Well that usually has something to do with a particularly annoying thief," she tugged her hand away, but he wouldn't let her go.

Rather he caught it between them and without a second thought slowly brought it up to his lips, "Oh? But I gave up being a thief-" his eyebrows raised higher and he paused just before his lips brushed her palm just centimeters apart.

"Mm I think some people would argue—" he could tell that her breath had quickened and neither of them could tear their eyes away from one another. The storm raged outside, but at that moment nothing could have forced him to look away.

Whatever had possessed him decided he was already that far and he might as well take the plunge, "Well then I suppose I should live up to my reputation?" he said as he brought her hand the rest of the way and gently left a kiss on her palm. Her eyes slid closed and she took a deep breath.

"Oh…" she whispered when her eyelids flickered open again to meet his eyes. This time there was a knowing look on her face, and Kaito was well aware that he wasn't the only one who'd wanted that wall to shatter for a long while now.

And suddenly he wanted to kiss her. Kiss every part of her that his eyes had only kissed before. Hold her, and let his lips trail over every bit of skin that he'd never kissed before. That only his eyes had been allowed to linger on. He could almost hear her pulse quickening, could feel it quickening under his hold. He let his lips to her fingers again, and heard a short gasp from the young woman as he looked up hesitantly.

"Kai-" she started, and by then he'd leaned over and closed the space between them. Still holding her wrist as he tilted his head and caught her lips with his, gently, ever ever so gently stealing the kiss.

_Please kiss back. Please don't kill me. Please don't tell me I'm wrong… Please… Please… Ple-_

His brain stopped thinking as she leaned up against him. She felt her hand slip out of his hold as her arms slipped around his neck, and he was surprised as her lips slipped open just a bit. When he pulled back her blue eyes were alight, and nervous laughter peeled on her lips as he leaned forward for a second and then third kiss… each longer than the first.

She clutched to him, held on as though she was scared of losing him. He buried his fingers in her hair, held her tight to him, allowed his lips to trail away from hers only to kiss first her cheeks, eyelids, neck… moving along to nip at her earlobes and onto her shoulders as she let out a soft gasp.

"Kaito—" she whispered softly. "Kaito… Kaito…" he was surprised as she buried her face into his own neck. Holding on fiercely and he let out a laugh.

"Mine…" he teased as he dared to pick her up. He was even more surprised as her legs wrapped around his waist, and he felt her lips against his neck this time, and a nip at his earlobe that caused him to groan. Was she trying to kill him?

She only pulled back when they were close enough to the bed, causing him to lose his balance as she reached up for his neck and pulled him down to another kiss… causing him to pin her down.

He couldn't remember when she'd ever looked that beautiful.

In the back of his mind though… he wondered if maybe… "Aoko should we talk—"

She rolled her eyes and glared up at him, "Talk later…"

"But—"

She tugged on his shirt pulling him down, "I'm an adult. You're an adult. So unless you have plans to disappear in the morning, or non of this means anything to you in which case you _will _be sleeping on the couch—" he was surprised at the sudden flash of fear in her eyes and look of hurt. He realized that up until that moment she hadn't doubted him but now—

"No…" he said stroking her cheek with his hands. "No, I… I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I thought—"

He was surprised as a giggle escaped her, "Figures. Never think when you _should _use your brain, and of course you think far too much when you shouldn't. Honestly Kaito, I wonder sometimes how we _couldn't _catch you…"

Now it was his turn to laugh as he leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss, "Because…" he said bringing his lips to her ear, "I'm just that good."

"Idiot…" she snapped but he noticed her heart wasn't into the words, "You're too arrogant for your own good…" she muttered.

"Naw… if I was I wouldn't be so scared you'd reject me… and I'd have done this a long time ago without needing the help of a bottle of wine," he added letting his lips slip further down her neck, this time pushing back her shirt just slightly to catch her collarbone. She let out a gasp and he could feel the fluttering of her pulse against his lips.

"Stupid…" she muttered. "You're the one with the fangirls…" she said managing to run a hand down along his neck, to his shirt, reaching up to unbutton the top one with trembling hands.

"Aoko…"

"You could have anyone…" she said softly and again he saw the hesitant fear of rejection in her eyes.

He shook his eyes, "You. Why else would I drive three hours for a case I'm not even part of? Stay up till three am listening to your latest problem? Let you chase me with a mop even after I've already been chased by an entire taskforce until dawn? Waited this long for something I've wanted since… well at least since High School…" he said letting his fingers trace over the buttons of her shirt. "I've liked you for a long time Aoko… _loved _you." The words came out easier than he thought, and he figured they were already this far… might as well lay out everything. "I know I can be a bastard, but I do care. I always-"

He was cut off by two very eager lips, and he felt himself pulled down on the bed by soft hands. Her small body curling up against him, her head resting on his chest and he was surprised by the splash of warm tears against his neck.

"Aoko?"

She shook her head, "I'm happy…" she said softly. "I'm a bit angry you didn't tell me sooner, but then I didn't either…"

"Then—"

"Of course I do Kaito…" she said softly he looked down to meet those beautiful blue eyes peering up at him calmly, "But what was I going to say? Just be another fangirl? I… I don't know…" she looked away.

"Never…" he whispered, "Not to mention—" he flicked her gently, "I can't think of a fangirl who'd try to kill me with a mop. Only you… Also can't think of any other fangirls that would try to arrest me for that matter."

Aoko giggled, "I'm sure more than a few would happily put you in handcuffs… I know for a fact the Suzuki heiress would be more than pleased."

Kaito snickered running a finger along her arm, "Did she ask personally?"

"Yes. She promised she'd give you back too, or rather she offered to lone out her personal bodyguards, _and_ add money to have a complete re-haul of our holding cells. I think she was quite disappointed when you gave your notice."

"Ah- Well you must not have taken that so well given how frightened she seemed of you the next time I saw her."

Her cheeks flushed again and he moved to catch her lips again. Slipping over her he grinned, "I'm afraid the only person I'd allow to cuff me is here in the room… I'm afraid Suzuki will be even more disappointed."

"_Kaito!" _

Kaito grinned with the glint still bright in his eyes, "Not to mention I've got something much better to steal now," he said as his fingers hovered above her buttons, "Now what's a bit of skin I've yet to kiss…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ And I'm ending it here… because this was a far better ending then if I'd actually taken it further. Yes I fail at PWP which is what this was suppose to be, and is… still… its more like gobblygoop stuck somewhere between cotton candy fluff and smut… Oh well you get the idea of where it was going… I'm not promising IC but then you saw the warnings… so hah, and yes you get an omake cuz… well I like morning afters._

* * *

**Omake **

She groaned at the sound of her cell phone which would simply _not _shut up. She ached in a thousand places, and she was fairly certain that Kaito had already shut the stupid thing off twice, well at least he'd cut off his, but finally she gave in and reached for hers.

"Yes?" she managed as she flipped it open. She smiled as the man next to her let out a groan and she felt an arm snake around her pulling her back towards him. She let him as she tried to listen into the phone.

"….sorry about the case. The roads are still closed, will you need money for the hotel? I may kill the chief for sending you up in that storm. Kuroba's still with you yes? He wasn't answering his phone either…"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah… he's here…" she said drowsily. "Yeah probably stay another night then…"

"….You still sound half asleep Aoko. What time did you and Kuroba get in? And wait… what do you mean Kuroba's there?"

"He drove me up didn't he?" she said irritated. "Of course he's here… and if that's it then I'm going back to bed-"

"Aoko—"

"Who is it?" asked Kaito next to her as he tried to steal the phone.

She glared, "Hakuba. Now shhh…"

"Unh- Stupid git—" he said snuggling back around her.

"……. Aoko was that…."

"I'm going now."

"You do realize that it's past noon?"

"See you tomorrow."

It was Kaito who flipped her phone shut and stole it away to turn it off before tossing it with his on the night table. He curled back under the covers and grinned at her, "I trust the conversation was complete?"

She sighed, "You are aware that this is going to be all over the office by the time we get back tomorrow?"

"Good no more snarky detective's chasing your skirts. Now come back under the covers before I freeze to death…"

"Kai-"

She never finished her protest.


	22. The Gilded Cage

**Title: **Gilded Cages  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme: **July 30•for I have made her prison be her every step away from me  
**Rating: T  
****Disclaimer: **Who don't I own? That's what I thought…

* * *

It was a laughable idea. Freedom? What freedom?

He'd released her from his hold. He'd said she should take off without him, said that he'd let her go, said this was it.

He'd given her the world! And what?

It was hell.

Sheer and utter hell.

Her every step way from him was a prison. The bars fell around her, and she felt herself suffocating, aching for his touch, wanting… wanting what?

Freedom?

Her night's were spent chasing a phantom. Her days were spent wrapped in paperwork that all fell on one subject: 1412.

Her college time had been on how to track down thieves, how to shoot, how to be one of the elite when it came to the task force.

Why would she turn on the TV? To check the news. Why did she read the newspaper? What new gems were in town?

Her only acquaintances were those who worked with KID. Who had known Kaito. Who followed the magician like he was their own personal God?

Her whole life had become enriched in KID. He'd "stepped out of her life" and all instead she found herself overwhelmed with him. By leaving it was the most surefire way that she'd never be free. Relationships crashed and burned. Her job only survived because it _was _KID, and even that was beginning to take a toll on her.

She'd lost weight, and she'd already come down ill twice due to her immune systems being low. It wasn't as though she thought about it, but too many nights she was far too exhausted after heists to make supper—and she never had time before. Never anything except coffee in the mornings either.

Even the men she met resembled him.

A magician hired to assist the force in taking apart KID's tricks, a young man who looked far too much like Kaito for his own good, and most recently a man who could have nearly been his twin.

The relationships fell apart with even less fire then they had _during_ any part of it, Aoko being far too busy and far too tired to try to make them really work. It was also never quite what she was looking for, and the men were more than a little aware.

Ah well.

Hakuba tried to talk her around, tried to warn her what was happening, tried to distract her and pleaded with her to take some time off. But catching KID had become a type of obsession.

She was no heroine of a novel. She wasn't the damsel in distress to have the day saved.

If anyone had compared her they might have said in school that she was his Raymond to his Lupin. Likely to jump out in front of a gun for him, even though she hated his night job and wished for nothing more than that he'd give it.

His true love so to speak.

At least Hakuba might have always suspected that was the role she'd fill.

Kaito may have thought she was more like Nelly from the first story. A young woman who was not necessarily fond of Lupin at first, but fell for him by the end of the story and even helped him—while they were not precisely together.

Or maybe… maybe she was one of the dozens of other women that appeared. After all they usually fell for him of their own volition, even in situations when they were not quite sure of who they were falling for at all.

Except she wasn't… rather that was what everyone had _presumed_ she was. Even when she joined the force and broke away from Kaito no one saw her as a real contender. She was still the person that needed to be protected. The one who was still the Inspector's daughter, the female, the best friend…

Something had changed. Rather than be the heroine, she'd become the protagonist (or was it antagonist?). She was the detective, the inspector, the law enforcement who simply _would not rest _until she saw him behind bars. Before she had him in cuffs, and had that damned monocle off his face.

Stupid, stupid KID.

The faster she ran away from him, the more she locked herself behind iron bars she couldn't escape.

The more her dreams tossed and turned in the night.

The longer she lay awake waiting for… for what?

Until she lay in her bed, feeling the tears prick at her eyes and wishing that somehow she could return to where she was before. Return to times when she wasn't locked away, didn't have herself in some sort of prison from which there was no escape. Back to when she _was _the heroine of the story, and where Kaito would be the one to whisk her away and save her.

Not whatever world they'd discovered along the way. The world that was far too real... far too painful.

If only….

But she had never been that one. She had never been the damsel in distress. The lovely sidekick. The magician's apprentice. The devastatingly beautiful villainess. The lady who was meant to fall for the handsome thief.

If only her heart didn't tell her otherwise…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Ger… not what I was originally planning… Semi-trying to incorporate a prompt concerning Lupin… which kinda failed. Oh well… Almost considered rewriting entirely at the end where I kinda liked where it was going… but such as life.


	23. Cops and Robbers

**Title: **Cops and Robbers  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme**: July 31- I need you so much closer  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I really don't own KID… or the other characters. Nope.

* * *

The silence was deafening, even with the chaos that had exploded at the scene.

The sirens were still drowning out the world around them, and she could hear the voices, the yells, the running steps that seemed to have created an impenetrable bubble, but in the middle of everything it was the calm before the storm.

The beginning of the end? Or perhaps it was the start of something new, and everything rested on what she did.

She watched the panic on his face. She heard her father's yells. She saw the detective brandish his cuffs. She saw the monocle in his hand and in her pocket she had his…

Somewhere she was angry, or rather she knew she was very angry. She wanted to cry or scream or wallow into a well of self pity, except no one around even threw her so much as a glance. There she was, in front of her best friend who was about to be arrested, and not a single officer could be spared a moment to check in on the girl.

Her father and Hakuba were both looking too surprised and too elated to even pay her the slightest piece of mind. Well of course, he was their prey after all but still a person might think they'd care a little.

Rather there was only _one _person who seemed to remember she was there at all.

It was _Kaito _who was looking at her. _Kaito_ whose eyes held worry, remorse, fear, and apologies as they looked through her. _Kaito _who wouldn't meet quite meet her eyes, but who obviously was the only single person in that whole circle who even thought about what the whole thing _might _mean for the daughter of the Inspector.

She looked at the uniform she'd purloined earlier and felt in her pocket one more time. It was such a risk, and really it was a pretty thin plan. Hakuba was about to handcuff Kaito at any moment, and her father was already starting to give a lecture about arresting the infamous Kaitou KID and how could such an upstanding young man—

He'd never get out of jail… oh well he probably would, but she doubted _she'd _see him again and it wasn't like Aoko was made for a life of crime. She had things she wanted to do, a life to live, a career she had hopes of pursuing and even if she agreed to help Kaito the fugitive… well she wasn't sure how well it'd work.

And she needed him so much closer than that.

She gave the others a second chance, but even as she started to speak up, ask, maybe let her lip tremble she just felt rough hands toss her aside.

Fine. Just _fine_. If that was the case then they could bloody well go to hell. Her mind raced and it was such a stretch… but… well… it wasn't like they caughthim in the middle of stealing the gem, or even in the middle of the heist scene.

It was partially her fault anyway since he'd frozen when she cornered him outside the building, and then Hakuba and the rest showed up and…

She saw he was about to speak and well… it was now or never.

"You _idiot! _What are you doing over here?" She said storming past the couple cops who had shoved her back. Well _that _got her father and Hakuba's attention at last. Hah.

"Aoko?" simultaneous reactions as they turned to her.

"What are you doing here? And in that outfit… Aoko how many times have I told you those uniforms are off-limits!" Her father stomped towards her.

Hakuba's eyes narrowed.

Aoko stormed forward, "What are you two staring at?" She turned angrily at Kaito, "You were suppose to wait for me in with the crowd! Honestly, and I can't believe you wore that to the heist too!? Is this really what I agreed to? And you promised too! Or did you want to be arrested?"

Kaito's eyes were about to pop out of his head and he managed a strangled, "Er.. Um.. Ao-ko?" looking up at her as Hakuba started to unlatch his cuffs.

"Nakamori-chan is there something you'd like to tell us?" Oooooh Hakuba was mad and she could tell, well that's what he got for ignoring her. See if he caught her thinking he was cute ever again. Not on her schedule.

"Yes? Wait..." she looked between Hakuba and her father incredulously, "Please don't tell me you were actually _were _going to arrest him?" She put her hands on her hips and gave them both the most exasperated look possible. Had the situation not being so serious it would have almost been funny the looks they were giving her.

And _now _her father turned to her with a look of remorse, "Sweetie… he's outside the KID heist. We were chasing him and well… another officer got here and… Aoko, sweetie, I'm sorry but he's Kaitou KID."

Apparently she'd learned _something _from Kaito all those years, as the look she gave them was the most withering she could imagine and she'd like to think she didn't betray the spring of emotions going on behind her mask. She shook her head fiercely, "He's not KID."

"Aoko-chan—"and there was Hakuba who was starting to pull a first name basis thing. Like that was actually going to work at this point…

"He's _not._ He was _suppose _to wait with the crowd because he was dressed like that. It's the same costume he used at the ski resort-" she said the words slowly making sure they got in the detective's thick skull. Seeing the look of confusion she scowled before remembering that, "Oh right… I guess you wouldn't remember since you hadn't shown up at school yet. Well yeah, Kaito dressed up like KID which you can ask _anyone _at school about."

"I suppose Aoko-chan, but how does that address the fact we have _caught_ Kaito dressed as KID at tonight's heist?" The detective looked quite ready to arrest her too.

She let out an over exasperated sigh like she'd heard Keiko make, might as well take it the whole way. "I'm getting to that if you'd stop interrupting. We _had _a date and we were just going to stop by the heist because it was on the way and Kaito _had _to try to see Kaitou KID in that stupid thing. Don't you remember that much? We were talking about it last week at school? One of the theme cafes decided to do a "cops and robbers cosplay" due to all the popularity with the recent heists? It's only for this month and I agreed to go with Kaito That's why I'm dressed like an officer." She found she didn't even _have _to pretend to be embarrassed. Her cheeks were crimson and the look Kaito was giving her wasn't helping the situation at all.

Her father's eyes narrowed and before he was able to protest she threw in, "You'd _know _about it too if you'd been home for me to tell you, but I don't think I've seen you more than a handful of times this week Dad and I wasn't exactly going to call you at work and say "Daddy I have a date with Kaito." It's not my fault you're not home for me to talk about this stuff with…" she only felt marginally guilty at the look he was giving her.

"I never heard that you two were actually dating." said Hakuba who had still not released his handcuffs and looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Obviously!" she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Do you think we wanted it all over the school that we were going out? With the way our class is… Especially since we're going to some otaku place… that would be suicide and you know it." Thank _God _Kaito had brought the place up, and she could tell Hakuba was starting to remember at least the part of the conversation that _had _happened.

Silence and then…

"Aoko-chan I know you don't want Kuroba to be arrested, but there's very little evidence on your behalf and given his background—" Hakuba shook his head as he started to cuff the protesting thief.

To which she reached in her pocket and pulled out his card gun that she'd grabbed earlier when she'd found him in the first place. Thank God he hadn't managed to sneak it out of her pocket in time, "Then how did I get this? Or are you going to imply Hakuba-kun that I was having an affair with Kaitou KID when everyone here _knows _how much I hate him?"

Her father was also staring at her like she'd grown a second head. Well fine, so long as he didn't have a heart attack.

"That's…"

"Kaito's replica. He pulls it out in class all the time, and looks just like KID's. See? It's even got his playing cards-" she pulled out one of the paper ones and held it up. "I grabbed it earlier because he was abusing the privileges of having it. I also have a replica of tonight's gem, because you know Kaito… He had to go _all_ out with the stupid cosplay. Honestly…" She held up a blue stone for them to look at. .

"Aoko are you sure?" Her father looked worried.

It was Hakuba; however, who looked ready to burst, "Aoko-chan you know as I well that's not true. Kuroba's… Kuroba's—"

"…may still be going on a date with me if I don't shoot him with his own stupid gun for not following my orders, and meanwhile you let KID get away… Again…" she glared at the detective and inspector, "Am I going to have to join the force and catch him myself? Really, arresting a person's best friend who is a _known _KID otaku without any proof other then him just being in costume, that is I presume you don't have any other proof that he's KID? Because even _you,_" she looked pointedly at Hakuba "…just said you stumbled across him after a yell from the corridor…"

"…."

It was Kaito who finally had apparently found his voice as he looked sheepishly at the inspector and the detective, "Umm sorry to disappoint? Yeah… I um… was going to ask your permission first Nakamori-keibu, but well I knew you were busy with the heist and I figured if we actually became more serious—" his cheeks were red to Aoko's surprise as he glanced over at Aoko. "Anyway I figured if you know… we actually got more serious I'd come and ask your permission and everything proper like. And I admit that it was my idea about the heist. I thought it might be fun to come in costume."

The glare he got caused the boy to wince, "I mean you can search me if you want—" he started to pull out the cape, "I've got a couple gadgets in here too you can look at… I've been working on the cosplay for a while now although the glider doesn't work yet although I think I got some of the KID prototypes down as far as a couple of his tricks go…" he tried to look disappointed. "I can change if you want to confiscate them…?"

"Nakamori-keibu you don't actually believe them!?" Hakuba was bright red at this point and he jerked the cuffs which had somehow detached themselves from Kaito. He glared at the boy who just grinned uneasily back.

The inspector looked back and forth from the beamingly _innocent _boy and his scowling daughter who looked quite ready to pull out a mop and hit them _all _over the head. He threw a glare at the detective, "Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"But Sir!!!!"

"And she's right… we don't have further proof…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry Kaito-kun, although will you _please _refrain in the future from wearing that…" Aoko tried not to laugh as her father put forth visible effort not to curse, "…_that _in the future around heists?"

"Yessir!" the boy grinned looking as far from the Kaitou KID as possible.

"—But Inspector!"

The man swerved and glared at the detective, "You and I boy are going to have a talk. Kaito-kun don't keep my daughter out too late or you'll wish you were arrested." He added with a sinister look.

"Yessir!" Kaito nodded empathetically as the Inspector let out a snort.

"Aoko-" he looked towards his fidgeting daughter, "If he tries anything call me, and next time will you _please _inform me you are going out? I would appreciate to know who you happen to be dating. I want a talk with you as well when you get home…" He didn't look very happy with her.

Oh well… win some lose some, "Yes Daddy."

"Fine-" the inspector growled and turned to the detective, "Now you and I are going to have a _long discussion_ about who is in charge of catching KID around here." Aoko watched as her father escorted the protesting detective towards the rest of cars, while the other officers dissipated from the scene.

It was several moments before Kaito finally coughed and she turned as the boy grinned at her weakly, "So… um… does this mean we're uh…."

Her eyes narrowed and Kaito managed to actually _wither. _

"I think Kuroba Kaito you might find it prudent to stop while you are a head unless you would _like _me to call them both back."

"Er-"

"Now… you are going to buy me a nice dinner at that stupid café, and we are going to have a nice long chat. I'm _presuming _you have some form of currency on you that is not in priceless gemstones."

"Yea…."

"Good."

Kaito caught up to her a few seconds later after a pause, "So.. er… I don't suppose I can have um..." he visibly shrunk as she turned towards him, "Well I mean you can keep my card gun for now… but well… I was thinking if I could just take another _look_ at tonight's heist—"

The glare she gave him could have killed the devil himself.

"….Nevermind."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ummm this fic came from lots of places and none. Like **Eialyne **feeding me things about Greek myths and whatnot that played almost no part… and an inability to go anywhere that wasn't gone before. I started writing it and then got to a point early on where I thought "What if Aoko did something different?" and the thought came up at the fact that Kaito'd probably be the only one who'd _actually_ be like "Damn! Aoko!!!!" when he got caught while everyone else would only give her an afterthought.

I figured with all the other themed restaurants in Japan I'm sure there's a cops and robbers one _somewhere _(I personally know I'd love to get served by a gentleman thief or even a detective ^_~ ) I'm pretty sure I saw a restaurant mentioned somewhere that was themed as a jail (You get served behind bars) So yeah…

And no... they still aren't complete given I think I started with day... 7 or 8... so you get sevenish more...


End file.
